


The Story Of Us

by AllisonAllura



Category: Professional Wrestling, Shawn Michaels - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 40,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: "We'll always be together, right?" He smiled and nodded "Forever."----This story follows your journey with the infamous Shawn Michaels, From before his career began, to then after.THIS IS A STORY I WROTE IN 2019.I moved it from wattpad onto here, if my writing is all over the place in this story, that is because this is when I was first finding interest in writing stories and was finding my style. Thank you for understanding.
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I am moving from Wattpad onto here. 
> 
> I began writing this story February 27th, 2019. 
> 
> And ended May 12th, 2019. 
> 
> This story has 42 chapters.
> 
> YOU MIGHT NOTICE MY WRITING STYLE BOUNCE AROUND A BIT IN THIS STORY 
> 
> The reason for that being that this was the first even complete story I had written, and I was still discovering my style at the time, so apologies for that!

_such an original title I know_

\------------------------------------------------

Welcome to my first Shawn Michaels story! 

In this story you will be following Shawn Michaels from before his career began to the end. 

\------------------------------------------------

_**Warning for this story!** _

_**» Drug Mentions** _

_**» Sexual Mentions** _

_**» Blood (it's wrestling duh)** _

_**» Cussing (we gotta to through that 90s era kiddos)** _

\------------------------------------------------

Characters in this story 

\- Yourself (Y/N) ~~Yes I wrote this back in THOSE TIMES~~

\- Shawn Michaels

\- Triple H 

\- Jose Lothario (Shawn's Trainer)

\- Kevin Nash 


	2. The Beginning

You were born and raised in San Antonio, Texas. You lived an average life and over the summer you would help your father's closest friend, Jose Lothario. You didn't know much about him other than he was always kind and would train people to become wrestlers. 

Your family had always been huge wrestling fans and Jose and your father would always be talking about wrestlers they saw potential in. He took new people in every summer and you would be there to help keep everything organized. You were in your 20's and enjoyed the time you spent helping.

That morning you went on your usual routine of helping around the training gym, Jose saw you enter the gym and greeted you as he always did "Good Morning, Y/N" You smiled and nodded "Good Morning, Mr. Lothario!" He always told you to just call him Jose, but you chose to be polite and address him as "Mr.". 

You noticed the gym was rather empty which was odd, usually there would be several people here ready to train. "Is anyone training today?" You asked curiously. "Only one, I see extra potential in him and want to train him alone." You nodded. "Well with your help i'm sure he'll be great!" 

A few moments later you were helping move the punching bags to the other side of the gym and a young man walked in, he seemed to be around your age and was very attractive. "There you are!" So you assumed this was the wrestler he saw "extra potential" in. 

Jose walked up to him and you followed behind. "Sorry i'm late! I had to help with extra chores this morning and-" His words were cut off when he noticed you. "Who is this?" He asked curiously but with a smile. 

Jose looked back at you and smiled "Ah! this is Y/N, she helps me straighten up just about everyday." You smiled shyly. 

He reached his hand out for you to shake "I'm Michael, but you can call me Shawn." He smiled at you. You reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Y/N. So you're the wrestler Mr. Lothario sees "extra potential" in?" You smiled examining his features, he had beautiful eyes and a smile to match. You noticed his cheeks grow a small red tint. "Well uh- I still have quite a lot to learn!" 

"Speaking of learning!" Jose cut in trying to get Shawn to focus. "Go get your gear on! time to train!" "Yes Mr. Lothario!" He ran towards the changing room and you couldn't help but giggle. 


	3. Training

In the gym, the ring was in the middle of the room. You were sat with your back against the wall watching Shawn train with Jose. Occasionally Shawn would glace over at you and smile making you look away shyly. 

After what seemed to be an hour of training they began to take a small break, Shawn came over to where you were sitting and sat beside you. "I don't remember giving you permission to sit here." You teased with a small smirk on your face.

"Funny" He began "I don't remember asking for permission." He said in a sassy tone making you both laugh. "See I got a sassy boy on my hands." "Only if you bring him out" He looked at you and smiled.

"You're quite something in the ring. I can see why Mr. Lothario chose you." A small red tint grew on his cheeks. "Well I guess watching wrestling for so long helps out with that, I guess you know a good bit of wrestling as well if you're here." You nodded and smiled "My father and Mr. Lothario are good friends, They'll always talk about wrestlers they think will make it to the big leagues."

"Maybe they'll talk about you soon" He turned his head the other direction as he was trying to hide his blush. "Well I don't know about big leagues. I would love to work for WWF though!" You giggled and looked over at him "I think you could make it there. So.. any favorite wrestlers?" You asked trying to get to now more about him. He looked back over to you and seemed excited.

"Ric Flair, he's the reason I wanted to do this in the first place!" You admired the way he seemed to light up when the conversation was about wrestling. You could tell this was something he was passionate about. And it only attracted you more. "What about you?" He asked cutting you from your thoughts.

"More of a Randy Savage girl myself" He nodded and smiled "Nice choice" You both spent the next few minutes getting to know one another while Shawn made bad Randy Savage impressions until you noticed Jose standing in the ring watching you both. 

"I think we're being watched" you giggled and moved your eyes over towards the ring. Shawn looked over and saw Jose smiling, his blush began to grow again "Come on Shawn, Let's continue training." Jose said as Shawn nodded and stood up "It was nice getting to know you." You smiled and nodded agreeingly. "You as well" You watched as he ran back over to the ring and slid in standing beside Jose.

~Shawn's P.O.V~ 

I got in the ring and stood beside Jose "So how was your chat with Y/N?" He was smiling. "It was good, She's really nice." He nodded "That she is." 

Suddenly we heard Y/N "I have to get going now, Bye Mr. Lothario, bye Shawn!" "Bye, Y/N!" I answered back as she was already out the door. I began to think and looked towards Jose "Mr. Lothario, Y/N said you knew her father. How do you know him?" 

He smiled "Her father and I used to wrestle for the same company, he was an excellent wrestler. Y/N doesn't wish to wrestle though. Maybe manage one day, but not wrestle." I nodded "Well that's how she knows so much about wrestling then." I thought 

"Maybe we can have her manage you one day huh!" I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious but I loved the thought of it. 

"Well I have to make it first." "Oh nothing to worry about there Shawn you'll make it. You just need to train some more. Now! let's begin." 

We trained for a few more hours until it was time to head home, I had already taken a shower in the locker room and had just finished gathering my things, I threw my bag over my shoulder and began heading for the door. "See you Wednesday!" I said as I was already out.

I went home and couldn't stop thinking of Y/N for some reason, she was just a cool person and I had a lot of fun chatting with her. I didn't ask where she lived because that would just be creepy to ask on the first day. 

The thought of her being my manager in the wrestling world was something I was really interested in. I wasn't sure if she would even want to take the offer but I would love to spend more time with her.

I finally had noticed how late it was and I was really tired. I finally laid down and fell asleep. 

~Y/N's P.O.V~ 

I was laying in bed thinking about the day I had, guess it's not everyday you run into a gorgeous man. He was really nice as well, he was shy which surprised me. Most men that look that good have ego's bigger than the sun. I was finally beginning to feel tired as I drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Sunset

**~Wednesday morning~**

You walked into the gym to see Shawn with a punching bag, you looked around and saw Jose wasn't here yet. Putting your bag down you walked closer to him only to see he was really focused. You didn't want to break his concentration but really wanted to get to know more about him. 

"Shawn?" He turned and looked at you "Oh, hey Y/N!" He said smiling almost excited to see you. "What are you doing here so early?" You asked curiously. "Just wanted some extra training time, what about you?" "I'm always here this early to help out." He nodded and grabbed his water. 

"Well I'll start and you continue, Jose should be here soon." you began to walk towards the back when "Y/N!" You heard Shawn call your name and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yes?" He walked over to you "Well I was uh, wondering if you would want to maybe hang out after training today?" You smiled and nodded "Sure!" He smiled "See ya then." He walked back to the punching bag as you went to the back room to straighten up.

Moments later Jose entered then noticed Shawn, he was just about as confused as you were. "Shawn?" He looked back once more "Good morning!" "Good morning, how long have you been here?" Shawn looked up at the clock and seemed surprised by the time "About 2 and a half hours." Jose put his bag down "And you've been training this whole time?" He seemed a mix of impressed and confused. 

"Yes, well, except for when Y/N came in. She's in the back." Jose nodded and seemed to be thinking. "Well, we'll do 2 more hours of training together than you can go." Shawn nodded and Jose went to the back to find you.

"Y/N, you back here?" You heard your name being called out "I'm here." You said as you walked to the center of the room so they could see you. You saw Jose walking in the room "Y/N, how long have you been here?" he asked curious. "Only a few minutes, did you need anything?" 

"We're going to have a short day since Shawn decided to come in early, he's been here for almost 3 hours so we'll do two more hours of training then everyone can head out." You nodded.

"Would you mind if I stayed by the ring?" He thought about it and nodded. "Just don't distract Shawn too much." He joked and left the room back towards the ring. You stayed in the back room until your blush had gone down. 

Afterwards you entered the main gym and stayed by the ring for the remaining two hours, Naturally you and Shawn would share glances and smile. 

Afterwards Shawn was in the locker rooms showering and you were sat on the edge of the ring. "You have the potential to be a great wrestler, Y/N." You looked up and saw Jose. 

"You know I can't do that." You looked down a bit "Then how about managing?" He suggested, You felt like he was up to something.

"Depends who I would be managing." He smiled a bit "Anyone! you could even manage Shawn if you were up for it." You froze for a second and looked at him.

"Manage Shawn?" He nodded "Why not?" He asked. "You two get along well, you could keep him on the right path."

You sighed and smiled a bit "I suppose, depends if he would want me to manage though wouldn't it?" He laughed "Trust me, he does." 

Just then Shawn walked into the main room and the conversation faded as he walked over and smiled "Ready?" he asked, You nodded and got off the ring standing beside him.

You both grabbed your bags as you walked out of the building "Did you drive here?" He asked. "No actually, I walked. I don't live far." He looked at you and thought for a second. "Well, you can put your bag in my car for now, where would you want to go today?"

"Well, you must be hungry, let's go get some food." He gently grabbed your hand walking you to his car "I know exactly where to go." He opened the door for you as you smiled and got in, he got in the driver seat and you both went downtown to a restaurant he loved. 

Once you were inside the restaurant and sat down you looked at him and wondered "Shawn, I was wondering. What do you want your wrestling name to be?" 

He looked at you and smiled "Shawn Michaels." he answered

"I like it." You smiled "It fits you."

"In a good way?" He wanted to make sure, which made you laugh.

"Of course in a good way." You answered

"So, I wanted to ask you something as well. Why don't you want to wrestle?"

You looked down for a second the looked back up at him. "I've seen how dangerous things can get there. I just don't think I would be able to handle it. I don't want for my father to have this great legacy and then his daughter come and ruin it all. You know?"

He put his hand over yours that was laying on the table. "You wouldn't ruin it. If anything someone like you would make it better."

You smiled and looked down. "My turn for a question now!" You looked up at the ceiling for a second trying to think then got it. "What's your last name? I've only been calling you Shawn and I've known you for almost a week now."

He looked almost embarrassed "Let's not ask that" This just made you want to ask more. 

"Well now you have to tell me" You laughed and he rolled his eyes playfully. 

"it's Hickenbottom." 

"No wonder you picked Michaels." You were to make sure he knew you were joking as you both laughed.

"Now you tell me yours, it's only fair."

"I suppose it is, It's y/l/n."

"Well it's better than Hickenbottom anyway." You both laughed again.

After dinner, the sun bad began to set. Shawn looked at you thinking up another idea "Mind if I take you to one more place?"

You were curious but agreed, He drove you to a park and walked you to a hill, from there you could see the sunset beautifully. 

You stared at the sunset, "it's beautiful." You said thinking out loud. He looked over to you and smiled a bit speaking quietly. "Yeah, you are." You looked over to him "What?" He froze for a second "IT is! it's uh- it's beautiful." You looked back towards the sunset smiling.

After an hour the sun had finally set and he looked at you "Come on, I'll drive ya home" You laughed "Well I hope so, weren't going to let me walk home were ya?" You asked jokingly which made him laugh, "Of course not."

He drove you home and parked in front of your house, you got out of the car and he followed walking you up to the porch "I had fun, Shawn." "Yeah, me too." He smiled and you blushed a bit as he gently held your hand.

You slowly moved your hand away "Well, I'll see you next week?" He nodded "Of course." You smiled and walked inside "See you later, Shawn." He smiled "See ya, Y/N." You slowly closed the door and half regretted moving your hand, but figured it was for the best. At least for now.


	5. Date

It had been a little over a month, You and Shawn continued to hang out every week and you had to admit you were getting more attracted as the weeks went on.

You were currently at home when you heard a knock on the door. You didn't know who would be visiting but you had a guess as you walked over to the door. You looked through the window to see your guess was right. Shawn.

You opened the door "Showing up to a lady's house without her knowledge is quite rude Mr. Michaels." 

"Well I'm sure she'll forgive me if I offer to take her out today." He smiled and you smiled back.

"She might, depends where you're taking her."

"Well I was hoping on a actual date this time, not just a hangout. If the lady will allow it." He looked in your eyes and smiled

You were frozen and a almost blushing mess, but you still tried to play it cool. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"Great! tell her to get ready then, I'll be waiting here." You looked into your house then back at him "Well, you can wait inside if you like, I won't make you stand out here."

He nodded and you stepped to the side to let him in, he sat on the couch as you closed the door and looked back at him. "I'll be right back then." Then you headed upstairs to get ready.

You didn't know what people wore on first dates as you had only been on a few and they were all terrible. You figured keeping it casual would be fine you put on a pair of nice jeans along with a cute blouse and your favorite pair of boots to finish.

After, you walked back downstairs, Shawn looked back at you and smiled. "How you manage to dress so casual and look amazing I will never understand." He walked over as he held your hand, you blushed and smiled. 

"No need to flatter me Michaels, come on." You walked out of the door still holding his hand, he closed the door behind him as you locked it.

"So where are we heading to today?" You asked looking over to him as you were walking to his car.

"Well, there's this wrestling show I thought we could go to together. If you're interested." You smiled and shook your head a bit.

"Wrestling for a first date huh? My ideal romantic." He laughed and nodded "I try." You laughed after. "Well, don't want to be late do we?"

You both got in the car as Shawn began driving towards the arena. "So Mr. Romantic, what company would we be watching today?" He looked over at you for a second then back to the road "WWF" You got a bit excited and looked over at him "So you can fangirl over Ric Flair?" 

He laughed and nodded "Yes, also I remember someone saying they were "More of a Randy Savage girl." is that it?" You nodded "I think they might have said that." 

You both arrived at the arena, once inside you sat down, Shawn laid his arm on the back of your chair as you laid your head on his shoulder. This was something both of you had become used to in the past couple of weeks so it wasn't really awkward. 

You sat and watched the show together, you loved how focused he was, especially the way he lit up when Ric Flair wrestled. He also loved how excited you became when seeing your favorites, especially Randy Savage. 

Near the end of the show you placed your hand on Shawn's leg without realizing it over how distracted you were. You finally realized what you had done when he placed his hand over yours, You looked back at him and blushed a bit. 

He took your hand off his leg but continued to hold it in his as you both looked each other in the eyes. He moved his head closer to yours until they were inches apart, you were finding it hard to breathe suddenly. 

He looked down to your lips then back up to you, asking for permission to continue. You nodded slightly, he moved closer, then the bell rang.

You both looked over to the ring for a second then looking back at each other, almost as if you both forgot where you were for a moment. "Right." Shawn spoke. "There's still somewhere I want to take you." You nodded as you both went back to his car.

He drove you back to the hill where you both first hung out together.The sunset was even more beautiful this time around. He looked over to you as you were staring at the sunset.

"Y/N?" He asked, making you look over to him. "Yes?" He looked shy. "Can I um, can I kiss you?" 

You were surprised by him asking but nodded "Yeah." 

You faced towards him, your faces inches apart. Seconds later your lips connected and your face was bright red. Shawn gently rested his hands on your waist as you had one hand placed on the side of his neck and the other rested on his shoulder. 

You both relaxed into the kiss and it became slightly more heated. Moments later you both broke away for air as Shawn looked at you "Y/N?" You looked up to him "Yes?" "W-would you um.. Stay at my place tonight?" You had a feeling you knew where this was going.

"Is anything... specific. Going to happen?" You were almost nervous to ask "Only if you want it to." He answered quietly, your eyes were still locked. 

"Yeah.. I do." He looked down for a second then back to you. "Are you sure?" 

You took a second to rethink then nodded. "Yeah, are you?" He nodded and tightened the grip on your waist slightly. "Yeah." 

You both shared another kiss and made your way back to Shawn's house, It was by far an interesting night.


	6. The Call

When you woke up you felt a weight on your side, you looked down to see Shawn's arm was laying across you, You smiled to yourself and laid your head back down, a few moments later Shawn woke up as he pulled you closer, his face buried in your neck.

"Good Morning to you too" You said while smiling. "Mornin" He mumbled into your neck.

You looked over at the clock to see it was almost 11 am. "Latest I've woken up in a long time" You chuckled lightly. Shawn lifted his head up and smiled a bit "You're welcome" 

He then got out of bed and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower" You nodded still trying to wake up. 

Once he had finished his shower you took your, you got out to realize, you only had the clothes from yesterday. "Dammit" you mumbled to yourself, once dried off you got dressed in some of Shawn's clothes. You were positive he wouldn't mind.

You went downstairs only for Shawn to freeze and stare at you with a smirk on his face. "I could get used to that view" He said as you laughed "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Can't say I wouldn't. Lying is a terrible sin." You walked into the kitchen smiling. After breakfast you were both sitting on the couch watching TV when his phone rang. He went up to answer it as you watched him walk away.

"Hello?, Yes it's me, You're kidding?" he was getting real excited about something. 

"That's amazing! yes I would love to! Okay, See you then!" He hung up as he looked over at you with a huge smile on his face. "What?" "That was the WWF! They want me to wrestle for them!" A smile grew on your face as Shawn ran over and hugged you tightly. 

"That's amazing!" He let go and held your hands "We have to go tell Jose!" You nodded and smiled, You both went upstairs to change and headed for the gym guessing he would be there.

You got to the gym and Shawn basically dragged you behind him as he ran inside, He spotted Jose training a few guys as you both went over. "Jose! Great news!" He looked over to Shawn "Where have you two been?" He looked over to you to see a key element on where you were. You were still wearing Shawn's shirt.

"Nevermind, What is it?" "WWF called, they want me to wrestle for them!" Shawn had gone back to being excited and Jose smiled "That's great! where do they want you?" You had forgotten for a moment he would have to leave.

"New York." You looked over to him and your smile faded a bit, New York was so far away. Shawn looked over to you smiling so you smiled again. You didn't want him to throw this opportunity away just because you wanted him to stay.

Jose looked over to you and then to Shawn. "Shawn why don't you talk to Y/N alone for a minute." he spoke as if he was reminding him of something. "Oh! yeah"

Jose walk away as Shawn gently grabbed your hands "Y/N, I know this is the worst timing in the world but uh.. Will you uh.. Be my girlfriend? I was meaning to ask you yesterday but we got distracted." 

You smiled and nodded "I'd love to" He smiled and hugged you tight and kissed you, you smiled into the kiss.

Jose came back over a few moments later and looked at Shawn "When are you leaving for New York?" "In two days" You looked down and began to think. You really didn't want to lose him already. "Great! I'll be going with you of course-" "Jose" You cut in and he looked over at you. "Yes?" 

"I.. I want to manage." They both looked over at you as you looked up to Shawn "I want to manage Shawn. If he'll allow it." He held your hand a little tighter "Of course I will"

You smiled, an hour later you and Shawn both went back to his house. "So manager, what do you want to do? Something interesting I hope." He smiled. 

You laughed playfully "I think tonight maybe we should just watch a movie or something, maybe something interesting afterwards." 

He nodded "Very well then, you can pick the movie"

You nodded, you and Shawn watched a movie that night and spent another night together, You couldn't help but feel nervous for the future though. You knew this is what he wanted but you were hoping it was also what he needed. 


	7. Kevin Nash

**~Late 1993~**

It had been a few years since Shawn had began wrestling, and he was loving every second of it. You were having quite a bit of fun yourself, everyday was a new adventure. WWF had just broken "The Rockers" up and Shawn was into his Solo career, the company didn't think he was in need of a manager at the moment but naturally you were welcome to stay in his locker room. Shawn's theme song was another thing you enjoyed, it fit him perfectly well and you knew that but you always thought it was funny. 

The company was soon going to pair him with a "bodyguard" which by normal people standards means "someone to cheat for you when the ref's not looking." They already had a specific person in mind and you were both meant to meet him in a few days. 

Vince said it was a man named "Kevin" or as he's known on screen "Diesel" You thought it was a pretty badass name. You just hoped it was someone Shawn could get along with as hey, you can't get along with everybody. 

You were currently in his locker room waiting for his match to begin. He was going up against "Bret Heart" who Shawn seemed on the fence about. 

As you were watching Bret make his entrance on the TV there was a knock on the door, you opened it to see Vince with a huge man standing next to him. "Hello" You said with a hint of confusion. Vince smiled and looked at you "Ah, Y/N! this is Diesel. He will be Shawn's bodyguard for a while" You nodded and smiled.

"Do you happen to know where Shawn is?" Diesel asked "Well actually he's-" You were cut off by Shawn's music playing on the TV "He's out there, but you're welcome to wait in here with me." He nodded and walked inside, Vince looked at you both "Great! well enjoy the rest of your evening" You nodded "Of course, thank you Vince" You smiled and shut the door. 

After a few moments of both of you watching Shawn in his match Kevin looked at you and began talking "So! you are Shawn's... girlfriend I wanna guess?" You laughed and nodded "I am, you must be Diesel then?" "The one and only!" He joked as you both laughed, "You can just call me Kevin though." 

"We weren't planned to meet you for a few more days, any reason it got bumped up?" You asked. "Ah, yeah, they want me to begin the whole bodyguard thing during his match next week. Thought Vince would have told you honestly." You chuckled "Vince doesn't tell me anything really, since I'm not the star here." You heard the bell ring signaling the end of the match, as you looked back at the TV Shawn's hand was being raised and you smiled "He is."

Moments later Shawn walked into the locker room and instantly noticed Kevin as he looked a bit confused. "Y/N, who's this?" You looked over to him "That's your new bodyguard, this is Kevin. Kevin this is Shawn." Kevin stood up and walked over to Shawn as they began talking about whatever was supposed to happen next week and getting to know one another. Shawn brought you into the conversation.

An hour later the conversation was still going on, you were all joking and having a great time, Every once in a while Kevin and Shawn would finally pay attention to what was on screen just to pick on whoever was wrestling. 

"So" Kevin began to talk while looking at you. "You ever wrestled?" You nodded "Not professionally, but I was trained for a while with the hopes of professional. Just came to the conclusion it wasn't for me." Shawn wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you smiled.

"I'm just on this journey for him. Couldn't let him leave after I had just gotten him." Shawn looked at you and smiled a bit. "You wouldn't have lost me even if you didn't come." You laid your head on his shoulder. "I know" You said as Shawn left a kiss on the top of your head.

"Well you seem to be a good influence on him, it's always nice to have motivation." Kevin answered with a smile. "I wouldn't be able to focus if it wasn't for Tamara." You looked over to him.

"Big badass has a soft spot? I'm touched." You all laughed as he smiled. "I think you and her would get along great. Same quick sense of humor." You smirked as he laughed "One of my many talents." You answered with pride.

After the show you all were walking to the parking lot, when you got there Kevin stopped Shawn. You looked back and Shawn gave you the signal to wait at the car. You nodded and kept walking. 

**~ Shawn's P.O.V ~**

I watched Y/N walk to the car as Kevin began speaking "it was cool getting to know you both today, I think we'll all get along just fine." I nodded and looked at him "I think so too." Kevin looked over at Y/N and then back at me. "She seems like a sweet person." I smiled looking back at her "She's perfect." 

"How much does she mean to you?" He was still looking at me while I was still watching Y/N.

"Everything." 

He smiled and patted my shoulder "Great! Well, I'll see ya next week then!" I nodded "Later" 

I walked over to the car and Y/N was smiling "Finally, thought I was going to be here all night." She smirked, God I love that smirk. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting princess" I said sarcastically as she laughed "Let's get back to the hotel" I suggested, I was extremely tired and I know she was as well, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She nodded and got in the car as we went back to the hotel and slept for the night. 


	8. Psyhco Sid

**~ Mid 1994 ~**

Kevin had been with Shawn and I for a few months now and it was going great, Shawn and Kev were basically best friends at this point. They have established this thing where Kevin holds his hand as high as he can and Shawn will jump to high five it, It's kinda cute actually.

Shawn has met a few other superstars and seems to get along with them as well, Scott Hall being the newest, he was also a lot of fun to hang out with. Shawn began calling all of us a "Kliq" and it just stuck. 

Shawn and I were hanging out at our hotel room before the show tonight, I was sitting on the couch watching TV as Shawn was putting his gear in his bag so we didn't have to worry about it later. I was looking over to him and smiling "Shawn." He looked over "Yes?" "I love you" He smiled and walked over to me. "I love you too" 

He leaned down and kissed me, I moved my hand to the back of his neck and began playing with his hair, It was starting to get pretty long and I loved it, the kiss got a bit heated, we pulled away and I looked in his eyes and smiled. "We have some time to spare" He smiled and I smiled back.

A few hours later we arrived at the arena, we walked into the locker room to see Kevin was already there. "You guys are late, where were you?" I looked at Shawn "We got stuck in traffic" He said calmly trying to make it seem believable. Kevin nodded "Yeah sure, you got a match against Sid tonight" Shawn nodded and I sat on one of the benches. 

A few moments later Vince walks in with a smile on his face "Y/N, good news" I looked at Shawn then back at Vince "What is it?" "Tonight is the night you start going down to the ring with Shawn and Diesel!" I smiled and Shawn cut in.

"Woah, Vince." He looked over to Shawn "What is it, Shawn?" Shawn looked at me "I'm going against Sid tonight. I don't want her out there with Sid out there. He's not afraid to hurt people at ringside." I tried to defend myself "But Shawn-" "No Y/N. I'm sorry but tonight is too dangerous for you." 

Kevin tried to calm him down "Shawn, it'll be fine, she'll be right there with me." Shawn looked over at him. "I won't let anything happen to her." He added, I knew this would probably convince Shawn as he trusted Kevin with his life at this point, let alone mine. 

Shawn looked at me again and looked concerned, he walked over to me and sat beside me on the couch, he laid his arm across the back behind me. "Fine, but if anything happens I swear-" "Nothing will happen." Kevin assured him. "You can trust me."

He nodded as I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled a bit "I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe." "I know you do, and I will be." I smiled as he smiled back, Vince had nodded as the final decision was made and left the room. Shawn and Kevin went to change into their ring attire as I waited on the couch. 

Once they came back Shawn looked at me "hmm, you're not dressed to go to the ring." I rose an eyebrow and smirked "and what should I be wearing?" He smiled "Shawn Michaels merch of course" He left the room to go get a cropped shirt with his face on it, he ran back in and handed me the shirt "Go on" I laughed as I went to go put it on.

A few moments later I came back and Shawn smiled at me "That's more like it" I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you" He smiled "I love you too" I sat beside him as all three of us joked around until it was time to go. 

We walked to gorilla, Shawn was holding my hand the whole way. Moments after, Shawn's music started playing and we all began walking down to the ring, Shawn was in front as I was walking beside Diesel, where I promised I would stay for this whole match. 

Sid was already in the ring so Diesel and I stayed on the outside as Shawn went in and finished his entrance 

Sid was already in the ring so Diesel and I stayed on the outside as Shawn went in and finished his entrance   
Had to share this because wow, I mean, wow. This photo was in 95 tho i'm pretty sure and we're in about early - mid 94 so keep that in mind. 

The match started and I stood beside Diesel as he watched Sid closely for both Shawn's sake and mine, mostly mine. Moments later Sid rushed towards Shawn as he ducked and Sid went over the top rope onto the floor by the ramp, We moved to the right side of the ring, Sid stood up and looked at me, He then got back into the ring and continued the match. 

A few minutes later Shawn was thrown over the top rope and landed right in front of me "Shawn" I was about to kneel beside him then Sid stepped down in front of me, the only thing between us was Shawn on the floor. I backed up as he stepped around Shawn.

seconds later Diesel is standing in front of me. Him and Sid stare at each other until Shawn attacks Sid from behind, He comes over to me "Are you okay?" I nod "I'm fine" He gets back in the ring and sets Sid up for sweet chin music. It connects and Shawn pins Sid winning the match.

He hopped out of the ring and came over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, He shook hands with Diesel and we all walked back to our locker room. "Thank you, Kev." Kevin nodded. "I told you she'd be safe with me" He smiles as we walk into the room, Shawn takes a shower as me and Kevin continue watching the show.

"So is Big Daddy Cool always that intimidating around here?" We both laughed and he nodded "It'd be a shame if I weren't" Scott Hall walked into the room. "Kev my man, badass as always!" He laughed and Shawn walked back into the room in his regular jeans and T-Shirt. 

"My boys!" Shawn yelled as Kev and Scott greeted him "And Y/N!" Scott smiled as he walked over to me, we hugged "You have a match tonight?" I asked "Ah yeah! Main event against Yokozuna" He rolled his eyes as I laughed "Well good luck, you'll do great as always" 

"Ah you're the best support Y/N, alright i'm off gotta get ready, Later!" He left and later we watched his match. He won and the show ended. Shawn was putting his gear in his bag and we were ready to leave.

We walked to the parking lot with Kevin and joked along the way, once we got there we waved bye to Kev and drove back to the hotel.


	9. Threats

Shawn, Kevin, and I were all in the ring as Shawn was cutting a promo. I was standing beside Kevin watching Shawn walk around the ring talking about a ppv that was coming up, his opponent, was Psycho Sid. 

Psycho Sid's music played. Going off script, he wasn't supposed to come out here. He walked down to the ring and got inside, he began to walk towards me until Shawn got in front of me.

"Sid, I'm giving you a warning now. Stay away, or you won't like the results." Shawn spoke with intensity in his voice, letting him know he meant every word he said. 

"If it gets inside your mind Shawn, why stop? Why not make you think I'm always around the corner, watching, waiting to attack. I might get Y/N alone, and you never see her again." His words seemed to get to Shawn, which didn't surprise me but scared me. 

"Shawn." I spoke quietly gently grabbing his arm. He looked back at me with concern, he was afraid Sid was going to hurt me sooner or later. But I trusted both Shawn and Kevin enough to know that won't happen easily. 

Kevin saw this as well and stood beside Shawn, taking his mic from his hands. "Sid, unless you want your ass kicked right now, you'll leave. And don't you let me see you around Shawn or Y/N outside this ring. You get that?" Sid smirked "Anything you say, Diesel." 

Sid then turned and left, we waited until Sid had gone backstage as we got out of the ring as well. Once Shawn's music hit for us to leave all the fans cheered, probably thinking it was a planned event. If only they knew. 

We walked back to the locker room as Shawn was a mix of pissed and worried. Just then Vince came in, Kevin and I looked at him as I was standing behind Shawn with my hands on his shoulders. Vince walked over and Shawn looked up at him.

"What was that Vince?!" Shawn yelled, letting his anger fully show. 

"I don't know what he was thinking, but action will be taken for threatening non-superstars. If needed I'll find someone else for you to fight at SummerSlam." "NO!" Shawn looked even more mad at the suggestion.

"He needs to be taught a lesson. And I'm going to give it to him. Take whatever actions you want but do not bother my match!" I gently squeezed his shoulders as a sign to tell him to calm down, he looked behind him up to me, he sighed and looked down. 

"Very well, Shawn. Your match won't be bothered. But I suggest you leave Y/N at your hotel room that night just to be safe." Shawn nodded "Thank you, Vince." Vince gently patted his shoulder and left the room.

Kevin came over, I slowly moved my hands away from Shawn's shoulder as Kevin's hand replaced mine. "Shawn, everything will work out. Y/N has us here, she'll be fine." Shawn looked up at him and smiled. 

"Thanks Kev." They both hugged as I walked to the side of the couch and smiled, Kevin looked over to me. "Group hug!" I laughed and walked over as we all hugged.

We sat on the couch and watched the rest of the show together, I was holding Shawn's hand the whole time hoping it would calm him down as I was thinking of a way to get his mind off all this.

Then I got an idea. We had a few days gap between now and SummerSlam and I know the perfect way to help him relax. 

"Hey Shawn?" I said as he looked over "Yes, Y/N?" "Why don't we go back to San Antonio for a few days? We need the break." I suggested smiling.

Shawn smiled back "That's a wonderful idea, my family would love to see you." I smiled and nodded, Shawn and I had been together for years and I still haven't met his family properly with all the wrestling. He hasn't met mine either. 

After the show ended we went back to the hotel and Shawn bought us our tickets back to Texas, we were both excited to be back in a place we knew and cherished, seeing our family and friends again for a few days was going to be a nice break for Shawn. 

"Y/N?" I heard Shawn call as I was packing the suitcases to leave in the morning. "Yes?" he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist as mine laid across the back of his neck. We kissed and I knew where this was heading.

"Shawn, we have to pack." He smiled a bit "Our plane doesn't leave til noon we have plenty of time for that." I smiled and shook my head. "Shawn-" "Y/N" I sighed while still smiling. "I just can't say no to you." He smiled and we kissed again. "Good for me then."


	10. Hickenbottom Family

Shawn and I arrived in San Antonio, We first drove to his house and dropped off our bags, then we both took a shower and ate. 

"Hey Y/N, why don't you just move in with me? You practically already live here." He smiled I laughed and nodded "I might as well huh?" I smiled and we kissed, Every time we came home I would stay at his house rather than my own, so it would be simpler this way. 

"Are we going to call your family to let them know we're coming?" I asked and Shawn shook his head. "Let it be a surprise." He held my hand as we walked to his car, on the way to his family's house I was enjoying the ride, we didn't get to come home often, so I cherished when we did. 

Moments later we pulled up in front of a nice small home, it looked like any other house you would find on the country side, but it felt homey. "We're here" Shawn smiled as we got out of the car. He held my hand as we walked up to the front door and let go as he knocked.

A woman answered the door, She looked up to Shawn and smiled widely "Shawn!" she hugged him instantly and he smiled and hugged back "Hi mama" after she let go she looked over to me "And who's this?" She spoke sweetly and already seemed like one of the nicest people on earth.

"I'm Y/N, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hickenbottom" She looked at Shawn then back to me, seeming even more excited now. "Yes! you're the girl that's on TV with Shawn, it's so nice to meet you" Shawn smiled "She's also my girlfriend" His mom looked at him in surprise. 

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell your mother? goodness Shawn" we all laughed and she spoke again "Well come in! your father will be so excited to see you!" we walked inside as we saw a man sitting in a recliner "Richard, Shawn's here! and he brought his girlfriend!" He looked over and smiled. 

He stood up and walked over to us as he hugged Shawn "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" He asked "Wanted it to be a surprise" Shawn answered as he looked over to me. "This is Y/N, she's my girlfriend" His father looked over to me and smiled "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" He hugged me as well "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Hickenbottom" His mother cut in "Oh dear no need to be so formal with us!" I smiled and nodded. 

An hour later Shawn and I were sat on the couch and his father was in his recliner, Shawn's mother came in with a book of some sorts "This is our family photos" Shawn looked at his mother and he knew where this was heading. "Mama please." "Shawn. If this girl is going to be your wife one day she needs to know your life." Shawn and I both blushed, we both looked in opposite directions trying to hide the blushes from each other. 

After the blushes had died down his mother continued showing us the photos, Shawn was embarrassed for a good amount of it but I would make jokes to help him feel better. "if it makes you feel any better my father will probably do the same thing." He smirked and laughed. "Can't wait" 

It was getting late and almost dinner time "Are you both staying for dinner?" his mother asked and I looked at Shawn "Of course we are!" He smiled, Shawn and his father walked into the kitchen as I stood up. "Y/N dear" I looked over to his mother "Yes?" 

"Please watch over Shawn, I don't want anything bad to happen to him in the wrestling world." I nodded "Of course I will" She smiled "You seem like a sweet girl, you're a good match for him." she said which made me smile "Thank you, he means a lot to me." She nodded and smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

We all had dinner together, Shawn and I hugged his parents before we left. We drove back back home and changed into more comfortable clothing. "I think that went really well" I heard Shawn say behind me I nodded "They're really sweet, I'm glad they seem to like me." He smiled and walked over "Of course they do, who wouldn't?" I smiled and looked down a bit "I love you Shawn" "I love you too, Y/N. And I can't wait to meet your family tomorrow." I laughed and smiled "you might regret those words later." He raised an eyebrow and smiled "Trying to scare me away eh?" we both laughed. 

"So I'm staying in the hotel room on Sunday then?" I asked and he nodded "It's the only way for you to be safe. I'm sorry." "It's fine Shawn, I know you worry, anything to help you stay calm. Just.. be safe, okay?" He gently moved his hand to my cheek. "I have to be safe, to see you again." We kissed once more and decided to go to bed. 


	11. Meeting the family

The next morning I woke up before Shawn so I decided to make him breakfast, we are going to my house to pack my remaining clothes and bring them here before we go and meet my family, honestly I was nervous for him to meet them, but I'm sure he felt the same way when I met his.

Moments after I plated breakfast Shawn walked into the kitchen, he smiled and walked over. "Well good morning" He kissed my cheek as he sat down. He looked at his breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. "Sorry I couldn't be fancier with our choices" We laughed and he smiled. "It's perfect"

I sat beside him as we ate breakfast together, afterwards we both took a shower as I got dressed for the day. "So, shall we head over to your house then?" he asked and I nodded, we got in his car and drove to my house. Once there I took a few bags from the trunk we had brought and we walked inside. It was a house to myself since I moved out of my parents house pretty early.

"I haven't been here since our first date." Shawn said as we both smiled at the memory. "Best date of my life so far" I answered as he smirked a bit "I think that's a challenge." he answered, I looked over to him "It might be" 

Upstairs, Shawn was helping me pack my clothes, I didn't have much just enough to fill two bags out of the five we brought. "Well" He began. "You can begin to pack some other things in the spare bags we have." I nodded as we began to pack things of value, my remaining essentials, family items, gifts from Shawn, those sorts of things.

After we loaded everything into the car I looked at the time, 2:30 pm. "Well, are you ready to meet my family then?" I asked him and he smiled "I've been ready." I smiled as we got in the car and drove to my parents house. 

Once we arrived I got out of the car as Shawn followed me to the door. I knocked on the door as my Father answered. "Y/N! great to see you!" I smiled "Great do see you as well dad" We both looked over to Shawn "Dad, this is-" "Shawn Michaels" He cut me off, so I just finished my sentence. "My boyfriend." He looked over at me "You never told me you were dating Shawn Michaels." "Well, I was meaning to. But you know how busy the wrestling world can be." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose."

Shawn began talking "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Michael Hickebottom. Family and friends call me Shawn." My dad smiled a bit and shook his hand, seconds later my mother was at the door. "Who is it?" she began then spotted me. "Y/N!" She hugged me tightly and I hugged back "Hi Mom" then she noticed Shawn "Oh! This must be Shawn!" Shawn smiled and nodded "Yes ma'am." 

My mother looked at me "What is Shawn Michaels doing here dear?" She already knew what was up. She just wanted to hear it. "Mother, Shawn is my boyfriend." She smiled "Great! I always told you that you would get a handsome man." I blushes and looked away "Mom!" "Well come on in then!" Her and my father both went inside, Shawn took my hand and lead me inside. 

For the next hour Shawn and my Father talked about wrestling, turns out he was impressed with Shawn's career so far, which was a great sign. I was currently in the kitchen with my mother as she looked over to me "Are you going to marry him, Y/N?" I blushed "Mom, please." She smiled "It's just a question Y/N, do you want to?" I looked at her, her smile grew more at the sight of my blush. "Yes, I want to." She put her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to embarrass you, I just want you to be happy." I smiled and nodded "I know." 

I walked into the living room to hear Dad and Shawn talking about Sid. Great. "Was what happened on RAW planned? him coming to the ring and all." My father asked, a voice of concern. "No, It wasn't." Shawn answered. Dad looked down then back to Shawn "So he's really threatening Y/N?" Shawn sensed the worry. "You have nothing to worry about, she's safe with me. And when I'm not around she's with my friend Kevin. He's more than trustworthy." Dad sighed a bit "She won't be at summerslam will she?" "No, she'll stay in the hotel for the night, I plan to ask my friend Scott to watch over her, just in case." 

"Scott will be watching over me?" I asked, Shawn turned to look at me and nodded "Yes, I can't take any chances Y/N. For all I know once me and Kevin get to the arena he could leave and head to the hotel." I nodded, understanding his worry. "I understand Shawn, I'll feel safer with Scott there." He nodded and smiled, I walked over to him and he held my hand. "Shawn." My dad cut in and Shawn looked over. "Yes sir?" He looked at me then back to Shawn. "I trust you to take care of her. I feel she's safe with you." They both smiled "Thank you." 

Afterwards we ate dinner then went back home. I changed and got in bed, Shawn soon followed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. "I love you Y/N" I smiled "I love you too Shawn." 


	12. Forever

Over the next few days Shawn and I moved my belongs into his house, I was in the process of selling my current home. SummerSlam was in two days and we had to fly out early tomorrow morning. 

Shawn was in the kitchen eating as I was sitting on the couch watching TV, Once he was done he sat beside me as I laid my head on his shoulder. I had been just as stressed for SummerSlam as Shawn was. I knew what type of opponent Sid could be and it scared me. I was scared Shawn would get hurt. 

He must have sensed my stress, he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close so my face was buried in his chest. "It's gonna be alright." I looked up at him and sighed "I know, I just can't help but worry." He looked down at me "I'm worried for you too." I looked back 

"I'll be okay, I'll have Scott there." I said and he nodded. "And I'll have Kevin, you have nothing to worry about." I nodded and sighed once more. "Okay, I love you so much." I said looking up to him and smiled, he returned the smile. "I love you too." 

Shawn and I tried to relax and watched movies for the next few hours, once the sun began to set Shawn looked at the window and seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey, come on, I know what will calm us down." confused, I followed him to the car, we both got it then he began driving.

Thirty minutes later Shawn parked the car and we got out, He walked me over to a hill, the same hill we went to for our first date. I looked over and smiled. "It's more beautiful than it was then." I laid my head on his shoulder as he smiled. "Yeah, it is. You are too." I smiled more.

"What would I do without you Shawn?" I said while staring at the sunset. "I think the better question is what would I do without you? You're always there to motivate me and if you weren't, I don't know what I'd do." He replied wrapping his arm around me 

"Shawn.." I said quietly and he looked down at me "yes?"

"We'll always be together, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Forever."

Moments later Shawn had music playing Elton John's "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" (it's a fav of mine mk?) and I looked up at him. He moved his arm from around my shoulder to around my waist as he held one hand and moved my other hand to his shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. 

"Shawn you know neither of us can dance." He smiled "Well that's what makes it fun." He said as he pulled me closer and we began dancing, It was nice and peaceful. 

"You're not normally like this Shawn" He smiled once more. "Well you always get to see the sides of me other people don't. That's what makes you so special. You mean the world to me Y/N." I smiled "I love you too."

After the sun had set we made our way back home, we ate dinner together and went to bed, I slept with my back against his chest and his arm wrapped around me, It was my favorite place to be. 


	13. Summerslam

Today was SummerSlam, After we arrived in Chicago yesterday Shawn spent the whole day training. Currently Shawn was sat in front of the TV watching Sid's past matches so he had an idea on what to expect or what we call "Homework" for short. 

I had just come back with lunch for both of us, I sat his food down on the table beside him as I walked to the back of the couch and puts my hands on his shoulder gently massaging them. He hadn't eaten all day. "Shawn, you have to eat something." He leaned his head back looking up at me "I will, just a few more moments." I nodded "You better." 

I walked into the bathroom and saw his painkillers on the sink. I was confused on why it was only a little over half a bottle when I knew he just got a new bottle a few weeks ago. I figured it was an older bottle and sat it back down.

A few hours later he was packing his bag for his gear and I was sat on the bed watching, I really wanted to go with him, but knew I couldn't. Once he was done he walked over to me as we both smiled, I stood up and we shared a kiss. "Please be safe." I said with a hint of worry. He smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise." 

Moments later there was a knock on the door as Shawn went to answer it, When I walked in the room Shawn was talking to Scott. I walked over as Shawn noticed and smiled "Here she is!" I smiled and looked at Scoot. "Hey!" He smiled and we hugged. "You ready for a few hours of watching people beat the shit out of each other with me?" He answered and I laughed. "Always!"

A hour later I walked back with snacks I picked up from the store, we picked out our favorite and the show began, we were making jokes throughout the show trying to lighten the mood, I knew he was trying to keep me calm as what Shad told my father had really gotten to me. 

"Yes, I can't take any chances Y/N. For all I know once Kevin and I get to the arena he could leave and head to the hotel." Shawn's words replayed in my head over and over and they scared me. I continued watching and it was finally time for Shawn's match. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, once I saw Sid on the screen It would guarantee he was at the arena and that I would hopefully be fine. Shawn made his entrance first and that alone calmed me for a few moments. It was weird seeing him on a TV not in the same building as him, but I knew he wasn't far away. 

After Shawn's entrance Sid's music began playing, it played for about two minutes and he still was nowhere to be seen. My heart was racing and I was just about scared. The camera panned to Shawn who had a worried look on his face talking to Kevin. Seconds later he was in the ring punching Shawn, I looked over to Scott who was watching the screen closely. 

The bell rang and Kevin was forced out of the ring and I realized what Sid had done. He weakened Shawn, he made Shawn let his guard down and took advantage of it. Once Shawn took control of the match he let out all the anger he had been holding the past few days. Moments later Sid threw Shawn over the top and onto the floor in the same way when I was there. 

But this time he landed on his neck and it scared me more than anything. "Please." I mumbled under my breath begging for him to be alright. After twenty minutes of Sid controlling the match Shawn began to fight back, he then set up sweet chin music and won. I let out another breath. Now all I had to do was wait for him to come back. 

I was sitting on the couch talking with Scott when Shawn came through the door, I got up and ran over to him and hugged him tight "Thank God, are you okay?" He nodded and smiled a bit "I'll just take some painkillers and I'll be fine." He looked over to Scott and I followed his gaze, Scott was giving him a look which meant he was telling him something, but I didn't understand it. 

"Well, I'll be going then. See you guys later." Scott said as he left, "Shawn, what was Scott telling you." He looked at me "What do you mean?" "When he looked at you, he was telling you something, what was it?" He looked down then back at me and smiled "It's nothing dear, Just telling me to be more careful next time.." I felt like he was lying to me. But Shawn wouldn't lie to me...

...Right?


	14. Hunter Hearst Helmsley

**~1995~**

I was in Shawn's locker room when Vince walked in with a new guy. He had long blonde hair. "Y/N" I looked over to Vince "Yes?" He looked around "Where is Shawn?" "At catering." He sighed. "Why is it whenever I come here to introduce new people Shawn's not here?" I shrugged. "You have bad timing?" He stared at me for a few seconds and I looked away. 

"Anyway, this is Paul, his wrestling name will be Hunter." I nodded "Great! I'm Y/N. We can go find Shawn together if you like." I smiled and he nodded "That sounds great." Vince nodded and walked out, I took Hunter to catering and we talked along the way "So is it just Hunter or anything after that?" I asked. "Well, the name we came up with was Hunter Hearst Helmsley or Triple H for short." He stated and I smiled "Sounds badass" 

Once there we found Shawn sitting at a table by himself, I walked over and sat on his lap to surprise him. He looked at me and smiled. "Shawn, this is Paul" I said while looking towards him. "Or Hunter for his wrestling name" Shawn looked over to him and nodded shaking his hand "Always with the new meat" Shawn joked as we all laughed.

"Well first few things are first, only popular superstars get their own locker room, most people here hate me. And Y/N here is mine." Hunter laughed and shook his head "That's all?" He asked jokingly which made Shawn laugh "Pretty much, usually Kevin is here but he's not here tonight. Come on you can hang out in our locker room" 

As we entered the lock room Shawn began asking more questions. "So they have a "Layout" I guess for your persona?" Hunter rolled his eyes "Some high class douchebag." They both laughed, it looked like they were going to get along just fine. "So how long have you and Y/N been together?" Hunter asked, Shawn thought about it for a second "Six years" He answered (yes I did my math) 

I smiled thinking about it "Right now in this company my goal is to become wwf champion." Shawn answered. "I've wanted it since I was a kid and i'll do anything to get it." Hunter nodded "Understandable, you trying for the royal rumble this year?" He asked and Shawn nodded "Have to." 

I looked at the time, we were about halfway through the show and Shawn had a match tonight against Razor Ramon "Shawn, your match starts soon" he looked over to me and nodded "Well I gotta get ready." he stood up as Hunter and himself shook hands once more, then he went to go get ready. I look at Hunter "You're welcome to stay here while we're out" He nodded and smiled "Thanks, you guys seem cool" I nodded "We try to be" I said as I laughed and he joined.

Moments later Shawn came out in his ring gear "Ready?" Shawn asked me as I nodded "Always" I held his hand as we walked down to Gorilla where Scott was waiting "Hey Scott!" I called out as he looked over to us and smiled "Hey guys" He looked over to Shawn and smiled a bit "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Shawn laughed "I don't know, are you?" which made them both laugh. 

Afterwards Scott's music began playing, he walked out as I looked over to Shawn, he looked different. Like he was spacing out. "Shawn?" I asked calmly as he looked over to me looking like he suddenly realized where he was "Are you okay?" He nodded "Of course" He answered, though I was still worried. 

Shawn had been acting weird lately, he had been spacing out a lot, I wanted to think it had something to do with the basically half empty painkillers but couldn't bring myself to actually believe it. Shawn wouldn't do that to himself. 

I hope. 


	15. Hidden Secrets

We had a day off, currently Shawn and I were getting lunch with Scott, Kevin, and Hunter. We had known Hunter for a month or two now and he seemed nice, him and Shawn get along really well. 

We were at a restaurant, fans would come up to the table and ask for autographs or photos, only bad thing about it was they had to stop every five or so minutes for a new fan, we had been there an hour and they've all barley touched there food. I finished mine about thirty minutes ago. I was sat beside Shawn with my hand on his thigh, I didn't want to lay my head on his shoulder since he was eating.

I had a terrible feeling deep inside me about the painkillers. I didn't want to believe he would be taking more than he's supposed to, not on purpose anyway. But everyone else seemed to know something I didn't, even Hunter. 

Shawn said he would trust me with anything, so why did it seem he couldn't trust me with whatever was wrong. But he could trust someone he's known for three weeks. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Y/N?" I looked up to see Kevin across the table looking at me concerned. "Are you okay? You were really spaced out there." he said and I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't seem to believe me but nodded anyway. "I have an idea!" Scott started. "Let's all go get wasted." We all laughed, but agreed. 

Later that night we were at a bar, Shawn and Hunter were wasted within an hour, Scott was drunk not long after, only sober ones at the moment were me and Kevin. I was sitting on a chair watching Shawn and Hunter chatting and laughing at the bar, Kevin came over and sat on a chair beside me. 

"Kevin, can I ask you something?" He looked at me "What is it?" He answered and I looked down. "Is Shawn hiding anything? I feel like everyone knows something I don't. And I can't understand why I'm not trusted with it." My voice cracked at the end, even though I tried my hardest for it not to. I couldn't see it but I knew Kevin was staring at me at this point. 

"it's nothing, Y/N." I continued looking down, tears were threatening to escape, I didn't know who I could trust at this point. I looked up slightly and my eyes locked directly on Shawn, he was still sitting with Hunter but he was acting in a usual drunken manner. "I don't know Kev. I just.. I want to help him.. and I don't know how if I don't even know what's happening." 

Kevin placed his hand on my thigh and I looked over to him, his face fell when he saw the current emotional state I was in. I was just embarrassing myself so I stood up and looked at him. "Take care of Shawn for me, I'm going back to the hotel." I walked outside and took a cab back to the hotel.

Once I entered the hotel room I instantly headed for the bathroom, I looked everywhere for the painkillers but they were nowhere to be found. I looked in the rest of the room, nothing. 

I figured they had to be with Shawn, but that was okay. I'll find out sooner or later. 


	16. The Royal Rumble

**~Royal Rumble 1995~**

Today was the royal rumble, Shawn was at the hotel gym training while I stayed in the room. I had been searching for the painkillers lately and just couldn't find them. I never found them in Shawn's jackets or pant pockets either. I hoped he'd gotten rid of them, I was trying to relax and I laid my head on my pillow and placed his pillow on top of my face.

About 10 minutes later I felt someone sit on the bed beside, I threw the pillow at them as it scared me, only to see Shawn had caught the pillow. "Calm down, it's just me." I sighed and smiled a bit "Asshole." He laughed and we kissed. "We should be heading to the arena soon" I looked over at the time, 7:30pm. My eyes widened a bit "I must have fallen asleep."

I got out of bed and got dressed as Shawn packed his bag, I was sure to watch what he was putting in it, and didn't see any painkillers. Once we were ready we drove to the arena and entered through the garage door as all superstars did. 

We went into Shawn's locker room to see Kevin and Hunter already there, they were joking around, Kev looked up to see me. He hasn't been the same around me since I asked him about Shawn, always looks away and sometimes avoids conversations. "Hey guys!" I finally said "Hey" They both said in unison.

Shawn went to go put his ring gear on. "I'm going to head to catering for a few minutes, i'm starving." Hunter and Kev nodded as I left.

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I put my ring gear on and took my dose of painkillers, I was always having to hide them away from Y/N. I didn't want her to know.

I walked back into the main room to see Y/N wasn't there. "Where's Y/N?" was the first thing I asked. Kev looked over "She's gone to catering, said she was hungry." I nodded and sat on the couch. "Shawn." Kevin started and I knew what he was going to say, but i'll let him say it anyway. 

"Yes Kev?" I looked over to him and he had a serious look on his face "Are you going to tell Y/N? She's really worried about you." He said and I spoke quickly "She doesn't even know! I don't want her to know." Kev sighed and shook his head. "Shawn.. Y/N is smart. She already knows something is up, she's going to find out one way or another."

"No, she won't. I've been hiding this for two years. And I'll continue to hide it." I looked towards the wall and thought about Y/N, I couldn't risk losing her. I knew lying to her wasn't going to help for if she ever found out. But I know if she found out today she would leave. And I couldn't take that.

Y/N walked back into the room and we all looked at her as she grew a confused look on her face "Did I do something?" She asked. I shook my head "No, did you finish your food?" I asked and she nodded. "Great, for the rumble I think it's best if you stay back here. Since I won't be able to keep track of you." She nodded "Okay" she answered and sat down beside me.

**~Your P.O.V~**

An hour later the rumble was about to begin, Shawn and I stood up and he kissed me. "Good luck" I said as he smiled "I love you" He said as he headed for the door "I love you too" I answered. 

Kev and I sat and watched the rumble as Hunter had left to go meet with someone, near the end of the rumble it was only Shawn and The British Bulldog. British knocked him over the top rope but Shawn's feet never touched the floor as he dangled from the side. Bulldogs music started playing and I was just as confused as everyone else. He stood near the top rope with his arms up as suddenly Shawn came behind him and knocked him off, making him land on the floor. It was then they realized Shawn's feet never touched the floor and Shawn was the real winner. 

His music played as everyone cheered and I smiled, he was finally getting what he wanted. He was going to wrestlemania for the WWF Championship. 


	17. Failed

A week after the Rumble Shawn and I was sat in the locker room, I was being rather quiet lost in my thoughts about Wrestlemania I didn't hear Shawn call my name until he tapped my shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" He asked "You've been spacing out a lot lately." I have been. A lot. I've been so worried about Shawn I haven't been paying much attention to reality. "I'm fine." I smiled.

Hunter walked in "Shawn, Vince is looking for you." Hunter had a tone in his voice was a mix of worry and warning. "Is that bad?" Hunter looked at me as if he just noticed I was there. "Of course not, but you should probably see what he wants." He said looking at Shawn. 

He sighed and stood up. "Y/N stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." I was curious on why I couldn't join, but I didn't feel like questioning it. Shawn had been emotional lately and the last thing I needed was him getting upset over asking a question. "Okay." I said simply 

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I had to leave Y/N in the locker room because I figured what this was about. I failed my drug test. And I couldn't let her find out. 

I walked into Vince's office and he automatically looked very pissed off. "Shawn." he said sternly "I can imagine you know why you're here." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Shawn I can't have the top of my talent failing his drug test! Especially since he's in an Iron Man Match at wrestlemania for the WWF championship!" He yelled and I sighed once more "I know Vince." I replied "Then why aren't you taking this seriously!" He yelled. 

"Look Vince, I get it. But they help me perform better." Vince sighed and shook his head "That's not an excuse Shawn. I'm going to let it go this one time. But if you fail another drug test before wrestlemania you're losing your match." "That's not fair!" I shouted in defense. "It's absolutely fair!" Vince shouted back.

"Don't let it happen again, that's final Shawn." I nodded still pissed off. I left the room, I knew I couldn't go back to the locker room like this, Y/N will ask questions. I walked near the back of the arena and decided to stay there until I was calm enough.

**~Y/N's P.O.V~**

Shawn had been gone for a while but every time I decided to go look for him it seemed Hunter tried to distract me. He had been gone for almost an hour now and I wanted to know where he was and if something was wrong. 

I got off the couch and headed for the door, I got close until Hunter was standing directly in front of it. "Hunter move." I looked very annoyed at this point "Y/N, i'm sure he'll be right back." "No Hunter! I need to go find him now move!" He wasn't giving up. 

"He'll be right back." My mix of sadness and anger overtook me as tears threatened to fall "Please Hunter, just let me go find him." My voice cracked. This made his eyes widen, he sighed. "Fine." He moved out of the way and I walked out of the locker room.

I looked all over the arena for Shawn. It was near the end of the show and I was growing tired and just wanted to go home. Soon feeling defeat I just began wandering the arena, after about thirty more minutes of walking I finally spotted Shawn, he was sitting on the floor just staring off into space. "Thank goodness" I mumbled as I ran over to him. "Shawn? are you okay? I've been looking for you for hours." 

He looked very upset, he spoke plainly as if for me to get the hint he didn't want to talk to anyone. "I'm fine. Let's just go home." He stood up and began walking to the parking lot without even looking at me. I stood there for a moment in shock then quietly followed once he was a good distance away. We walked to the car, once I got in he started the car and began driving back to the hotel. 

"We're going home tomorrow." I nodded trying not to irritate him more. "Okay."


	18. Addicted

Shawn and I were back home in San Antonio, I was in the living room on the couch and Shawn was upstairs, he had been angry since we got home so I was giving him the space he wanted. 

I was watching tv when I heard the phone ring, I got up and answered it. "Hello." I answered. "Oh! Y/N-" I heard Kev say "Is Shawn there?" I looked at the stairs and sighed "Yeah, he's upstairs. Hes been in a bad mood since RAW." Kev sighed "Can you get him for me?" "Okay." 

I went upstairs and opened the bedroom door slowly poking my head in. "Shawn?" I said quietly, He was sat on the bed with his back to the door, on the table near him were his painkillers. "What?" He answered "Kev's on the phone for you." He stayed quiet. I walked over to the bed and slowly laid the phone down beside him. He glanced over to me as I turned away and walked back downstairs. 

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I heard the door close behind me followed by Y/N going down the stairs. I sighed and picked up the phone. "Yeah?" I asked Kev. "Well hello to you too." He joked, but I was in no joking mood. "What is it Kev?" Kev sighed and spoke "Paul told me what happened. You failed?" 

"Yeah." I answered plainly. "You're not suspended are you?" He asked as I looked at my painkillers "No, Vince gave me a break." Kev chuckled "Well that's good news then" He then paused for a second "Shawn, maybe you should look for some help." I cut in "I don't need help!" I yelled but not loud enough for Y/N to hear me.

"Yes, you do. You also need to come clean to Y/N. Lying to her isn't right and you fucking know it Shawn." I was trying not to get even more mad. "You know she'll leave me if she finds out!" Kev cut me off "No Shawn! she won't. She wants to help you and all you're doing is pushing her away. She's been worried fucking sick about you!" 

I looked down feeling even more guilty, cause he was right. "I'll call you back later."Kev said then he hung up. Seconds after Y/N walked in and I look over to her. She looked almost nervous to be near me and it made me feel even worse. "Y/N look, I'm sorry. I've been a complete asshole to you today and I feel awful about it. Come here." She walked over to me to where she was standing between my legs, I put my hands on her waist. "I love you." She looked at me and smiled slightly. "I love you too." 

**~2 weeks before Mania | Y/N's P.O.V~**

Shawn and I were at catering with Kev and Paul backstage, they were all joking around and I was naturally lost deep in thought. Shawn suddenly stood up and I looked up at him "I'm going back to the locker room. Will you be there soon?" He asked me and I nodded "I'll be there in a few minutes." He smiled and walked to the locker room, I looked at Paul and Kev. I had been quiet around them lately. They were hiding what was wrong with Shawn from me. 

"You okay Y/N?" Paul asked. I nodded "Yeah, great." Kev raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes after. "You always were a bad liar." He said looking at me smiling a bit. "You can tell us what's wrong." They knew what I wanted. 

"Tell me what's wrong with Shawn!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, I didn't mean to be so harsh but the aggravation of not knowing was taking over me. They both stayed silent and I sighed. "Fine." I said simply as I walked back to the locker room.

I walked in the locker room and froze in my tracks as I looked up. Shawn was sat on the couch with his painkiller bottle in one hand, and a unhealthy amount in the other. "Shawn. What are you doing?" He looked shocked as he put them back in the bottle. "It's nothing, Y/N." My brain was working in overtime. Putting everything I knew together and I finally had my answer. 

"Shawn.."


	19. Why didn't you tell me?

I was standing in the doorway of our bedroom with a mix of emotions. I was staring at Shawn who wouldn't even look me in my eyes. I need answers and I needed them now. How long had he been hiding this? why does he do this? just any type of answer. 

"Is.. is this what everyone has been hiding from me? They didn't want me to find out you're addicted to-" Shawn cut me off "No, they wanted to tell you. I was the one who told them not to." I stayed silent for a moment "....Why?" He continued looking down, never once attempting to look at me. 

"I was afraid to lose you." His voice cracked at the end ".. Shawn.. I.. how long have you been doing this?" He shut his eyes as a tear fell. "Three years." I was back to being frozen in place, he had been hiding this for so long and I never noticed until recently, I sighed and shook my head. "You could have told me, you should have told me!" 

"I'm sorry Y/N.." There was silence between us. "Then look at me." I walked closer to him as he had finally looked up at me, his face was followed with his eye which were also puffy, tears were still rolling down his cheeks as he was finally owning up to what he had hidden. "Shawn.." I gently placed my hands on the sides of his face and wiped his years away.

We locked eyes and I continued. "You can't hide these things from me. I care too much about you, so many bad things could come from this." I said pointing to the pill bottle. "I want to help you break it." He put his hands over mine and gently shook his head. "There's no hope for me Y/N. I've been at this for too long." I shook my head "There's always a way, it will take time. But we'll get there... Together." He began crying more. 

"I don't deserve you Y/N. I really don't." I shook my head "Don't talk like that. It's late so let's just go to bed." He nodded, I slowly moved my hands away form his cheeks, I began to move away until I felt his hands grip my waist.

"I really love you Y/N. Please don't forget that." I nodded. "I won't.. I promise." He moved his hands away as we both changed clothes and went to bed. I didn't get much sleep as my mind was processing everything that had just happened. But I'm sure Shawn and I could get through this together. No matter what that takes. 


	20. Future

**~One Week Before Wrestlemania~**

Shawn and I walked into the arena as I spotted Kev "Hey Kev!" he looked over to us and smiled "Hey!" He said as he walked over to us, she looked over at Shawn and gave him a look I could tell it probably was a "does she know yet?" face. Shawn nodded and Kev nodded back. "Well i'm starving. I'm going to catering i'll catch up with you guys later!" I said as I walked off to catering.

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I watched Y/N walk away as I looked over to Kevin "So she knows now?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, she does." "How did she find out?" He asked. "She walked in on me taking them. We talked and she's trying to help me stop taking them." He nodded "You think you can stop?" I looked down "...No." 

He patted my shoulder as I looked up to him "You can do it, especially with her around. She'll get you there one day." I nodded "I hope so." Kev and I walked into the locker room as I sat on the couch, I turned on the TV as the show began, I had a match tonight against Owen Hart. Not sure what it is with this company and only having me face the harts recently. I started thinking about Y/N, I don't know why she wants to stay with a guy like me, but I'm glad she does for whatever reason it is. 

I must have really spaced out as Kev snapping his fingers in my face broke my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "You spaced out, what are you thinking about?" He asked and I looked up to the ceiling. "Y/N." He rose an eyebrow "What about her?" I thought about my answer for a few seconds and smiled. "I love her Kev.. I want a future with her. You know.. marriage.. kids.. I want them with her." 

Kev looked over to me and nodded "I think she's your best option. She loves you Shawn." I nodded "I know." A few seconds later Paul and Y/N walked in, she sat beside me as I laid my arm behind her I looked over to the TV and saw Kev's match was up next. "You're up dude" Hunter said as Kev stood up "I shall be back after I deliver an ass kicking." He said as he walked out, we all laughed.

**~Y/N's P.O.V~**

As we were watching Kev's match I laid my head on Shawn's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and smiled a bit. "Thank you." He said, I looked up at him confused "For what?" He began to play with my hair "For everything. You do so much to try to keep me on the right path. And I really appreciate it. I love you." I smiled "I love you too." Shawn had been improving in the past week. which wasn't a lot but hey, it was something. He had only been taking his prescribed amount which was a relief to me. 

"Maybe when we get back to the hotel tonight we can have some.. quality time?" I suggested as he looked down at me once more and smiled "Can't wait." A few moments later Shawn and I kissed as Kev was walking in the locker room "Get a room" We heard him say which made us look over, I laughed and shook my head as Shawn spoke "I plan on it." Kev laughed "Your match is next get going." 

Shawn nodded and stood up "Will you walk to the ring with me tonight?" He asked me as I smiled. "I'd love to Mr. Michaels." He smiled and changed into his ring gear. Afterwards he gently grabbed my hand as we walked to gorilla together. His music began playing and we walked to the ring doing his usual entrance. I smiled the whole way, I loved joining Shawn for his matches.

Moments later Owen made his entrance and the match began. Halfway through the match Bret walked to the ring and tried to get into the match. I stood in front of him as he got closer to the ring "Bret stop! You have your match next week!" He pushed me out of the way, I fell to the floor and Shawn noticed this, he broke his attention from Owen as Bret got in the ring and they began fighting. 

Seconds later I saw Kev walking towards the ring to help Shawn but he stopped at me "Are you okay?" I nodded "I'm fine, help Shawn" Kev got into the ring and pulled Bret off Shawn as he got out and ran to my side. "Are you okay?" I nodded "I'm fine Shawn" He helped me stand up as we waited for Kev to be done, Once he was Kev followed Shawn and I back to the locker room. 


	21. Pain

Once Shawn and I got backstage I felt a pain in my ankle which made it hard to stand on it. Shawn looked back at me. "What is it?" I looked down "My ankle.." Shawn looked down to my ankle then back up to me "Can you walk on it?" I shook my head "Not right now" Shawn came over and picked me up bridal style. "Least ask me first" I joked, he laughed and carried me to the locker room. Once we were there he sat me down on the couch and Kev walked in.

"What happened?" He asked as I looked at him "Hurt my ankle, must have fallen the wrong way." Shawn looked over to me "So it's Bret's fault?" I sighed "Shawn it's probably just a sprained ankle, it's alright." He stared for a second "Have you learned anything?" "Stop wearing heels to arenas?" I joked which made us all laugh "I'll go get a doctor" Kev said as he left. After he was gone Shawn went to his bag and took something from inside. I already knew what they were. "Shawn" He looked over to me. 

"It's alright Y/N. They're for you." He handed me his pain killers and I looked up at him. I smiled and looked down to the bottle, it was almost empty. I took 2 from the bottle and handed it back to Shawn as he put it back in his bag. Moments later Kev walked back in with a doctor as he walked over to me. "What happened?" He asked "I was pushed and I just fell on my ankle wrong." He nodded as he began examining my ankle.

Shawn and Kev were on the other side of the room talking as I was watching the doctor. Shawn took the bottle from his bag and headed to the rest room. Moments later the doctor finished as he looked up "it's just sprained luckily. Rest it for a week or two and it'll be fine." I smiled and nodded "Thank you" He nodded as he left. "Wrestlemania is in a week. You think you can make it down to the ring with Shawn?" I nodded "I'm sure it'll be walkable by then. Might have to miss RAW next week though." He nodded as Shawn came back, he looked at me.

"Is it okay?" he asked as I nodded "It's just sprained as I said. Need to rest it for a while." He walked over and kissed my head. "He's lucky he didn't break it. i'd have to break his damn neck." I smiled a bit and shook my head. "Always violence with you." Shawn smiled "We'll fly back home tomorrow so you can rest there, You can stay there until you're better, I'll fly out for RAW then fly right back. Okay?" I smiled and gently grabbed his hand "Okay" 

After RAW was over Shawn carried me to the car and helped me inside. "How long are you planning on carrying me?" I joked as he got in the car. "Until you're feeling well enough to walk, and if you're feeling better by next Sunday you can walk to the ring with me for Wrestlemania. Bret will be with me so it will be fine." I smiled. "You know I will, why would I miss you getting your title?" He smirked and began driving back to the hotel, he helped me up to our room as he laid me on the bed. "I'll bring you some ice you just rest, I'll get the plane tickets in a little bit." I nodded "Okay." 

After about 20 minutes Shawn walked back into the room with some ice. "Here you go." I took the ice as I smiled "Thank you" He kissed my head "I'll go get the plane tickets now." I nodded as he walked over to a desk, as he began purchasing I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	22. Wrestlemania 12

**~ WrestleMania 12 | March 31, 1996 ~**

The morning of WrestleMania I woke up to see Shawn missing from our bed, I looked around our hotel room and he was nowhere to be soon. I figured he was in the hotel gym, I ordered room service for us both for when he got back. While waiting I went to go take a shower. 

Once I got done I noticed Shawn was in the hotel room with the food on the table. He looked over and smiled "Is your ankle any better?" He asked and I nodded and sat at the table. 

"Better than it was last week anyway" We both laughed "I didn't know if you've eaten yet so I went ahead and ordered for you." He nodded.

"I haven't eaten yet, so I'm glad you did. Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back. I thought about WrestleMania today and got a bit excited. This was something Shawn had been looking forward to since before I even knew him. 

"What are you smiling about over there?" I looked back up to him, getting lost in his smile, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. 

"Thinking about WrestleMania is all, are you excited?" I asked as He nodded 

"Of course I am! You know how long I've been waiting at a chance for this championship Y/N. Do you think you'll be able to come to the ring with me? I really want to share this moment with you." 

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will Shawn, I wouldn't miss it for anything." He smiled and held my hand, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Y/N." I gripped his hand a little tighter "I love you too Shawn."

~ Honda Center | Anaheim, CA ~

Once we got to the arena Shawn and I immediately headed for the locker room, Shawn was the main event so we had a few hours to go. I sat on the couch trying to rest my ankle as Shawn turned the TV on ready to watch. Moments later Kev came in the locker room.

"Well you two are here early." He said and laughed slightly.

"Well yeah! Most important match of my life is tonight, who are you facing tonight?" Shawn asked with an eyebrow raised. We hadn't heard much about Kevin's match with us being too focused on other things lately.

"The Undertaker" Kev said rolling his eyes. "Don't see what the big fuss is about. So he hasn't been defeated, that's because he hasn't faced me yet." 

Shawn laughed. "Well good luck with that. I know you're ready for it." Kev nodded and looked over to Shawn.

"Are you ready for your match with Bret tonight? It being an hour and all that's going to take a lot out of you." He said as Shawn nodded.

"I know. But i'm ready for it. I've been waiting basically my whole life for this. I'm not going to blow it." Kev nodded.

We all sat and watched the show, Kev lost to the Undertaker and it's safe to say he wasn't too happy about it. An hour later it was Shawn's turn, I looked over to him. "Are you ready?" He nodded.

Shawn was making an entrance through a zip line on the rafters,He walked into position as I was at gorilla waiting for his music to begin. I couldn't zip line of course so I would just be walking. 

Shawn's music began and I walked down to the ring, I had a bit of a limp since my ankle hadn't fully healed yet. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from being here for Shawn. 

The referee helped me into the ring everyone was cheering but curious where Shawn was. I walked over to the corner of the ring facing where Shawn was above. Everyone watched as I pointed to Shawn, his music continued and people cheered even louder, Shawn glided down and into the middle of the crowd. 

He then moved through the crowd into the ring, once inside we hugged and he kissed me. I smiled as he finished his entrance, once Bret started his entrance Shawn got out of the ring to help me out. I sat on the edge of the ring as he picked me up and put me back down. 

"Good luck, you got this." I smiled while gently rubbing his cheek. He smiled back and kissed me once more. "If you ever need a break sit down, okay?" He said as I nodded. 

He then got back into the ring and they began the match, about thirty minutes into the match it hurt to stand on my ankle any longer. So I limped over to the closest chair which was near the bell ringer. 

Shawn looked over to where I once stood and began searching frantically, once he spotted where I was he sighed in relief and focused on the match once again. Neither had any points yet which made me nervous. Both of them were very tired and you could see it on their faces.

After my ankle felt better enough to stand on I was back by the ring. There was only about 10 minutes left to the match and still, no one had scored anything. 

Once it got down to thirty-three seconds Bret put Shawn in the sharpshooter, I stood on the opposite end of the ring where Shawn could see me. "You only have a few seconds left just hang on!" 

He looked over to me, he was in such pain and I hated seeing him this way. I kept glancing between Shawn and the clock. Shawn was close to giving in. "Just a few more seconds!" 

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The bell finally rang and Bret let go of Shawn. After a moment Bret's music began playing as he left the ring with the championship. I got in the ring and kneeled beside Shawn

"Are you okay?" I asked as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I couldn't get it done." He responded as I shook my head.

"No, no you did great. A whole hour without letting him get any points? that's amazing Shawn."

He smiled and looked at me. "I love you." I smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

Shawn was beginning to move as Howard Finkel got on the mic. "The 60 minute time limit has expired. However, this match has been ordered to continue, under sudden death rules! There must be a winner." 

I looked down to Shawn and smiled. "It's going to continue, are you sure you're alright?" I glanced over to Bret who was making his way back down to the ring with a sour look on his face. 

"I'll be fine, have someone help you out please." I nodded, I sat on the edge of the ring as Howard helped me down. I nodded at him as a thank you and looked back over to Shawn. 

Two minutes later Shawn was setting up sweet chin music, Bret got up as Shawn went for it but missed, Bret then looked down to me and turned around only for the kick to connect and Shawn pin Bret for the championship. 

I got back in the ring as Shawn's music began to play, I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back, I let go as the ref handed him the championship. "You did it!" I smiled, he looked at his championship then at me and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I did." 


	23. Lost

**~December 1996~**

Shawn and I were in San Antonio, Shawn had decided to spend some time at home, he hasn't been himself lately. He's been distant and getting angry or sad over the smallest things. I've been trying my best to cheer him up or calm him down but everytime i'm put to the side. 

Shawn was currently in our bedroom and I was in the living room. We had planned to go visit his family today since it's been almost five months since we've last seen them. I looked at the clock and began walking up the stairs. 

I stood in front of our bedroom door and sighed a bit, I opened it slowly and peeked in to see Shawn sitting on the bed with pain killers beside him. I shook my head and looked at him. 

"Shawn?"

He looked over at me. "What is it?"

"Do you want to head to your parents soon?" I knew if there was one thing Shawn would be looking forward to, it would be seeing his parents again. 

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he got up off the bed, he walked past me without looking at me as he grabbed his keys and headed for the car. 

I sighed and headed down the stairs after him, I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me as I got in the car, Shawn started up the car and began driving to his parents house. While driving Shawn kept making small glances my way.

"Is there something I can help you with cowboy?" I asked jokingly and he smirked. This was the first time I'd seen anything close to a smile in a month. 

"You should wear a smile more often, it looks good on you." I said staring at him, he had a beautiful smile. 

He looked over to me and smiled. "Well who wouldn't smile with someone like you around?" He asked as I rolled my eyes a bit.

"I don't know, ask the past month. You haven't made anything even close to a smile, was starting to think I was doing something wrong." With that he finally looked over to me.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I'm the problem. You're the only good thing I have going in my life Y/N. And lately I've just been pushing you away, and i'm a complete asshole for that. I don't know how you've stayed or what makes you want to stay. But I love you, and I never want to lose you." 

Tears were threatening to escape as I looked over to him. He looked like a broken man who was tired of the world and nothing but us. I had been listening so closely I didn't realize we had just arrived at his parents home. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car, he was getting ready to open the door as I grabbed his arm gently. 

"I don't know what's wrong Shawn, I just want to help you. I hate seeing you this upset and not being able to do anything about it. Just please.. let me help. I stay because I love you Shawn, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. But the pain killers are a problem, I know you've still been using them. And I can't help but feel like they're whats causing all these problems. I just.." 

I left my speech there, it would just pain me far too much to speak anymore. I was already crying as it was and didn't feel the need to embarrass myself any longer. Shawn looked back at me and gently grabbed my hand locking his fingers with mine. He took his other free hand and wiped tears away.

"I know Y/N. And I'm really trying to make things better for us please believe me. It's just things are going so bad right now that you and those pain killers are my only escape from the world. But you mean everything to me. Things will get better, it might take some time, but it will get better for us. Okay?" 

I nodded and smiled a bit, a part of me wanted to believe him. But I just didn't feel the same way. I felt it was only a lost hope that things would ever get better, but even if it was just a dream. I have to try to do everything I can to make that dream a reality. 

We got out of the car and walked up to the door, I knocked on the door and a few moments later his mother answered, she smiled at both of us and I smiled back. She almost instantly opened the door and hugged me, she then let go of me and hugged Shawn. He hugged back as they both smiled. 

"It's so good to finally see you both again! I've missed you so much Shawn." His mother was always the sweetest person I knew.

"I've missed you too mama. We tried to get down here sooner but you know how that goes." Shawn replied.

"I know Shawn, I know. Well a business like that can keep you very busy, we understand dear. Now come on, get inside." She smiled and stepped to the side so Shawn and I could walk inside the house. 

Once inside Shawn sat on the couch looking down, I was confused why so I sat beside him and gently grabbed his hand. He looked up to me and placed his free hand on top of mine. I was about to speak until Shawn's mother started speaking.

"Shawn dear what's the matter?" She walked over and gently placed her hand on Shawn's shoulder. 

"It's nothing, i'm okay" He looked over to her and smiled lightly as he was gently rubbing my hand, I looked over to him with a hint of concern on my face as his mother spoke again.

"Well try to smile more dear, you don't smile as much as you used to. It's as if you lost it or something." She said as she walked into the kitchen to make lunch, I looked over to Shawn knowing he was going to take what she said to heart.

Shawn looked back down to the floor, her words had gotten to him as I predicted and I knew once thing was for certain.

He was going to remember it. 


	24. The Smile

**~February 1997~**

Over the past few months Shawn has had a lot of knee problems, and tonight. That's causing him to drop the title. Once Shawn had told Vince his thoughts about leaving RAW Vince suggested to drop the title to Bret. But Shawn would probably rather die first than give Bret the title. 

Everything had been rather difficult on him lately, Kev talking about moving to WCW and Shawn didn't take that very well. Only people he would talk to lately were Paul and myself. Shawn trusted Paul with his life. 

His pain killer addiction was only getting worse. He wouldn't tell me to my face obviously, I found out through Paul. I hadn't brought it up to Shawn that I knew cause it would only upset him more, he was already on edge. 

Paul tried talking Shawn out of leaving the company, but if I knew Shawn, he wouldn't be gone for long. He lived for this company. This place was his second home.

I walked into the locker room and saw Paul sitting on the couch, Shawn was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Shawn?" I asked, Paul looked over to me and smiled a bit.

"Well hello to you too. He's in catering." Paul wasn't happy about Shawn's thoughts to leave. But his decision was made and he would be handing the title over to Vince tonight. 

"Paul, I'm not happy about this either, but maybe a break is what he needs. He needs to be away from all of this for a while." I said sitting on the couch beside him

"But he's not planning on a break Y/N. He's planning on leaving... Forever." He looked down as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You know Shawn as well as I do, maybe even better. You know he would never leave this place, He'll be back, guarantee it. When has Shawn Michaels not come back from a big injury?" I smiled and Paul looked back over to me. 

"I guess you're right." He smiling and chuckled.

"Always am!" I stood back up and turned the TV on waiting for RAW to begin while Paul laughed.

"Well can't argue with you there." He said as I looked back. 

"I wouldn't advise it" I answered laughing. 

Shawn walked into the locker room holding the WWF title. I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his arm, I glanced at the title then back up to him. 

"Are you okay?" I spoke gently with concern, all I got in response was a nod. We walked over to the couch as we both sat down, Shawn was in the middle of Hunter and I. I laid my head on his shoulder wrapping my arm around his lower back as he stared down at the title. 

He finally looked over to me and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked up to him and smiled slightly and I could swear I saw a hint of a smile returned. I gently began rubbing his lower back. 

"It'll all be okay. After we leave tonight we'll go home, spend a few days there just the two of us. Maybe go to the park, our spot?" I said gently placing my hand over his that was holding the title. 

"That sounds wonderful." He took his free hand and placed it on top of mine, begging to gently rub the top of mine with his thumb. "A sunset does sound really good right about now." 

I smiled and nodded in response. Hunter then patted Shawn on the shoulder. "I'm gonna miss ya man. You work on getting that knee better." 

Hunter smiled and Shawn nodded. "I'm gonna miss you too, but hey! we'll be in touch." Shawn said, we then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked as a stage hand opened the door and looked at me and Shawn

"Mr. Michaels, you're up." Shawn nodded 

"Alright. Thank you." The guy nodded and left as Shawn and I stood up, We both hugged Paul as I looked over to Shawn.

"You want me to go with you?" He nodded and held my hand as we walked to gorilla together. On the way he handed me the title. "You don't want to hold it?" I asked as he shook his head.

Once we got to gorilla we waited a few minutes for Vince to announce us then his music started playing, I felt him grip my hand a bit tighter as I looked at him, he didn't want to do this. 

We walked to the ring, once we got there Shawn stepped inside first the helped me in, We then stood in front of Vince and he didn't look too pleased either. Vince had tasked me with trying to talk Shawn out of this, but I didn't want him to stop what I thought would be good for him.

I looked at Gorilla and nodded and he slightly smiled. Vince then began talking 

"Well, it's a shock to WWF fans all over the world. Maybe it really shouldn't be, considering what you give. Obviously Shawn Michaels, what you bring to the world wrestling federation, has taken it's toll on you. Specifically, your knee." 

Vince didn't know how right he was. 

"Well, it seems like we've done this before. And uh, this time, unfortunately this time, for me it's uh, much more serious than it was last time. I've never had, a doctor look me in the face and say, that I may never be able to wrestle again. Of course it's not something I believe, but it's something I have to deal with."

I tuned out most of the rest of their conversation, I was getting emotional myself just seeing how broken Shawn was over this. I picked up a bit of the conversation while look at him.

"Well here... here you go.. here's your belt." He handed over the belt as I gently held his hand, I felt him squeeze my hand. I know he needed this support. 

"So, what i'm going to do now, is go back home. And see what's left for me weather it be in this ring or out of this ring. I know that over the last several months I've lost a lot of things and one of them has been my smile."

Fuck. I knew he would remember that. I squeezed his hand tighter and he glanced over to me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"I know it doesn't mean a whole lot to everybody else. But it means a lot to me. So I have to go back, and fix myself. And take care of myself and Y/N. And have to go back and have to find my smile because somewhere along the way, I lost it. And I don't care really, I don't care if it's unpopular, I don't care if people want to make fun of me because i'm an emotional guy." 

That's what I loved most about him, he wasn't afraid to cry in front of all of these people, he shared his emotions and let people know what's wrong. 

"But this is, this is all I've ever wanted to do. and uh, over the last year I got to do it. Weather you like me or not I just want to tell you that last year was one of the most amazing years of my life. And uh, if I never get to do it again, it'll be okay because. I got to live one full year, as being the number one guy in this business."

Shawn was starting to cry, I gently wiped a tear away as he finished up his speech. Shawn and I hugged Vince and Gorilla. 

"Ladies and gentleman, Shawn Michaels!" 

His music began playing, we walked back up the ramp and Shawn was hugging his fans along the way, I didn't dare to protest as I know he needed some of this closure. He looked back over to me and smiled a bit. 

Once we got to the top of the ramp Shawn stopped and I turned to look at him, he kissed me and the fans began cheering louder. Once he pulled away I smiled and wiped some more tears from his face. 

"I love you Y/N."

"I love you too Shawn. Let's go home." 


	25. Secrets and Lies

Shawn and I were at home, his break was going well so far. He was happier and his knee was getting better which did help that beautiful smile return. Only thing that hadn't changed was the pain killers. 

I walked into the living room to see Shawn on the couch watching Raw, I stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Anything good on?" I asked smiling. 

"Well, yes and no." Shawn replied still staring at the TV, I had finally looked up to see Bret was on the screen... With the WWF championship. 

"Ah, I see." I went around the couch and sat beside Shawn, he was glaring at the TV, I was surprised his eyes didn't break the screen. 

"Shawn, look.. your knee is getting better, maybe you could go back soon? Take back what's yours." I said with my hand gesturing towards the TV, He looked over to me and smiled shaking his head a bit.

"Y/N, maybe you're right... Do you really think I can get the championship back though? That's what got me into this mess in the first place." I shook my head and placed my hand on his thigh. 

"No Shawn, what got you into this mess, was not learning to say no. You can't take any and every match, human bodies aren't built like that. You just did too much and you finally broke. I don't need to believe you can do it, because I know you can do it. You're Shawn Michaels. You work harder than anyone." 

"You always find ways to make me feel unstoppable." He smiled 

He placed his hand over mine and gently squeezed my hand. We then kissed and he continued watching Raw, after a few moments I began running my fingers through his hair, it was something I enjoyed doing since his hair was always soft and I mean, who doesn't like a guy with long hair?

"You know what that does to me." Shawn said as I smiled and just kept going.

"I'm warning you, Y/N" He looked over to me and smirked as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Am I supposed to be threatened by you cowboy?"

"Well not if you're willing to just give in." He said as I laughed

"Wow cowboy grew some confidence!" I joked "Come on" I smiled 

After our time together Shawn was debating calling Vince and asking for a chance to return, the doctors had told Shawn last week that he will be cleared soon. 

I walked into the kitchen as Shawn was standing at the island in the middle of the room with the phone right beside him, he was just staring at it. 

"Shawn?" He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked back over to me.

"What is it?" He asked as I walked over

"If you think you're ready to return.. just call. If you want to wait another month or two that's fine as well, but this break was really good for you. You smile a lot more now." 

We locked eyes and he smiled "It's because you're here." 

I smiled and we kissed, I decided to joke around a bit. 

"Why are you thinking of going back right now? miss Paul too much?" we both laughed and he nodded a little.

"Well we haven't spoken much since I left so that might be a reason, but Y/N, If I have the chance to wrestle again. I don't want to waste that chance, you know?"

I nodded "I know." I paused for a second before looking at the time. "it's getting late, we should probably head to bed, it will give you some time to think about it and if you want to go back you can call in the morning." 

He nodded as we made our way to bed, we both laid down and Shawn wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close so my back was against his chest. I smiled and cuddled into it as I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to find Shawn missing from our bed, I laid down for a few more minutes then got out of bed and went downstairs. 

I found Shawn in the kitchen in the same spot he was last night. At the island staring at the phone. I knew he wanted to go back, he was just debating if it was the right thing for him. I think he was ready to go back once he was cleared. He was back to the fun and loving Shawn I knew, but I did have to bring up the pain killer situation weather I liked it or not. 

"Shawn.. can I ask you something?" He looked up to me and smiled a bit.

"Of course you can, what's wrong?" 

"Well.. someone told me that you haven't gotten better with.. the medicine.. I'm worried about you Shawn.-" Then he cut me off

"Who told you that?" He seemed really upset someone told me, but I wasn't about to give Paul up like that.

"Who told me doesn't matter Shawn. It's the fact it's still happen-"

"Who said it?!" He was getting angry, but I expected this to happen. I really didn't want to start this morning with an argument.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is you're hiding it from me! this is serious Shawn!" I didn't mean to sound as angry as I did. But I was pretty pissed off.

"It hasn't effected me yet! Why are you worried so much?!" 

"Because I love you Shawn! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Nothing will happen to me!"

"That's what you said before your knee took you away from wrestling!" 

Then he froze. He knew I was right, he was just finding it hard to admit it. We both stayed quiet for a few moments letting the anger dissolve. 

"I just.. I can't lose you Shawn. I don't know what i'd do without you."

He sighed and looked at me, he held my hand and gently kissed it. "I know Y/N. I can't lose you either."

"Then please.. try to stop.. for me."

He looked down and nodded. I walked over to him and hugged him as he tightly hugged me back. 

A few hours later he was on the phone with Vince, he had decided to go back to WWF once the doctors had cleared him. I was pretty excited to go back, I missed everyone. 


	26. D-Generation X

**~ September 1997 ~**

Shawn was doing great being back for a few months now, He returned 4 months ago now. Vince wanted something new for the WWF and basically looked to Shawn and Paul for answers, they're solution: a tag team. 

Not just any tag team though, a team that wouldn't give a damn about the rules, that would just do whatever they wanted and basically give a big "Fuck You" to their boss. I was sat in our locker room while Shawn and Paul were giving their big idea to Vince. 

About twenty minutes of waiting later Shawn and Paul come back with smiles on their faces 

"I assume it went well then?" I smiled and Shawn walked over to me, we kissed and he smiled.

"It went great! Now we just have to think of a name." Shawn said as I nodded.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, you guys are pretty creative. Maybe Vince will give you inspiration." I said and we all laughed. 

Moments later another woman walked into the locker room, I recognized her as Chyna or "Joan" for her real name. She was Paul's girlfriend, they haven't been dating for long and her and I didn't speak much but the conversations we did have were pleasant. She was a very built woman who could fight just about anyone she wanted and win. 

"Hey!" I said smiling making the boys turn around and greet her as well.

"Hey! what are you guys up to?" She asked looking over to Paul 

"Vince liked our tag team idea now we just have to think of a name." Paul said.

"Hmm, well annoy Vince long enough and he'll give you something to work with." She said and I laughed.

"See! Perfect target!" Which earned a laugh from Shawn.

Tonight we were scheduled to go down to the ring and annoy Vince for a bit anyway so it would be the perfect time, in the meantime we all sat in our locker room joking around, we would also sometimes turn on WCW to see how Kev was doing even though we weren't supposed to. 

After an hour of joking around Shawn looked over to me and smiled, I looked at him and smiled back. "What is it?" I asked 

"Come on, let's talk about something." He said taking my hand, we walked out of the locker room and down to the end of a hallway where we were alone. We stopped and I sat on one of the many storage crates they had around.

"What do you want to talk about?" We locked eyes as he took my other hand in his so he was holding both.

"I want to talk about us." Confused, I rose an eyebrow for a moment. We were doing pretty well apart from a few arguments here and there about pain killers. So I wasn't sure what he would want to talk about. 

"What about us?" I asked

"I want a future with you Y/N. Marriage.. kids.. I want it all with you." I was speechless, I knew Shawn felt this way but I didn't think I would hear it from him.

"Do you want that with me?" He asked as I looked up to him and we locked eyes, I smiled and nodded. 

"Of course I do Shawn." We hugged tightly as I smiled more. "I love you Shawn, I wouldn't want a future with anyone else. Why do you think I wouldn't?"

He looked down and sighed "Because of the way I am. The pain killers and everything, I always think you could go and find someone better if you wanted, you're amazing. I really am trying to get better for you Y/N please believe me."

I nodded and gently squeezed his hands. "Of course I believe you Shawn, You're working to get there I know you are. Addictions can be hard, but i'm here to help you. No matter how annoying I have to be." I smiled and we both laughed.

"Well, I know it's late for this, but I did get you this." Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, I knew it wasn't an engagement ring but I was curious and very excited. 

"What's this?" I smiled as he took my left hand and placed it on my ring finger. 

"It's a promise ring of course. My promise to you that I'll get better, and your promise that we'll be together forever." He smiled placing his hands on my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck.

I smiled and nodded. "I can make that promise." 

"Great." We kissed we stayed there for a few more moments until we heard Paul from down the hall.

"There you guys are, come on we're up." We both nodded as I jumped down from the box.

All four of us walked down to gorilla together waiting for music to play. Vince was down in the ring and we were going to interrupt him and start causing chaos like we always do. Once the music hit we walked down to the ring as Shawn grabbed the mic. 

After a few minutes of pissing Vince off he began screaming into the mic 

"I'm not going to have my show ruined by a bunch of degenerates!" 

With that sentence I noticed Shawn's eyes brighten a bit and he grew a smirk, Once the segment had ended we went back to the locker room. "Did you think of something back there?" I asked and he looked over to me smiling.

"I got a name." I smiled and rose an eyebrow curious. 

"Well? what is it?"

"D-generation X." I nodded and looked over to Paul and Joan who seemed to like the name as well. 

"Looks like you picked a good one!" I smiled "Now you just need to put it in a promo so the fans know" 

"We can handle that later." He smiled 


	27. The Casket Match

**~ Royal Rumble 1998 ~**

Shawn was facing the Undertaker in a casket match tonight and honestly I was afraid. So many things could go wrong against him I didn't even want to think about it. Not to mention Shawn isn't his favorite person in the world. 

That morning Shawn was acting off. I imagined it was either the pills or the match.

"Shawn? what's wrong?" I asked sitting on the bed in our hotel room.

"It's the match. Just nervous that's all." I smiled and shook my head

"You'll do great." He looked over to me and smiled. 

"It's just.. it's a casket match.. No one has done one of those.. ever, and it's just aggravating me." 

I smiled and shook my head as I held his hand "Says the guy who was in the first ladder match, in the first iron man match, first hell in a cell match? You're used to this type of thing, you got this. You were made for new types of matches."

"There you go again, being perfect" He said smiling, he looked at the time. "We should head to the arena soon." I nodded as he began getting his ring gear together in his bag.

Once we were at the arena we walked into the locker room to see Paul and Joan were already here. 

"Hey!" I smiled and greeted Joan, we had been getting closer over the past few months she smiled and we hugged.

"No hi for me?" I heard Paul say as I laughed, I let go of Joan and hugged Paul

Afterwards I sat on the couch and heard Shawn say "I'm going to go put my ring gear on. Be back."

I had turned the TV on ready to watch when I heard Pauls voice 

"Has he been that on-edge all day?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong. But you never know these days." I said and sighed as I sat on the couch. 

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

Shawn's match was up next and he was even more nervous than he was this morning. We walked down to the ring as Shawn and I stood in the center with my hands gently grabbing his arm. I couldn't keep my eyes off the casket, I just got an uneasy feeling from it. 

As the undertaker made his entrance Shawn gently grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as Paul and Joan stood near us. As he got closer to the ring we Paul and Joan got out of the ring and Shawn whispered for me to do the same. I gt out of the ring and stood next to Joan. 

When Undertaker got to the top of the stairs Shawn was still standing his ground in the ring, Once he rose his hands and the lights turned out with a loud thunder sound Shawn got out of the ring and stood beside me. I could see he was even more nervous now that Undertaker was in front of him.

"Hey, you'll be fine." I said gently grabbing his arm he looked over to me and smiled a bit.

"Just, stay by Paul. Please." He said looking over to Paul, I nodded as did Paul. He didn't need to look after Joan as she could handle herself.

About twenty minutes into the match Shawn was thrown over the top rope and his lower back landed on the edge of the casket, once he landed on the floor I ran over to him. 

"Shawn are you okay?!" I was worried beyond belief. He had just gotten over his knee injury and now he might have another one. 

He nodded and tried to stand up but fell back down. "Shawn please-" I looked up to see the Undertaker walking in our direction, I looked between him and Shawn. I didn't move until I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away.

I looked behind me to see it was Paul. "What were you doing?!" Paul yelled wonder why I was just sitting there.

"Shawn's hurt! Badly!" Paul looked over to Shawn, Taker had him back in the ring. "His lower back connected with the edge of the casket."

A few minutes later a bunch of superstars ran down the ramp, they got in the ring and started attacking Taker, I took this time to check on Shawn who was on the floor. "Shawn."

Paul did the same "You good man?" Shawn just nodded his head. I looked up to Paul and shook my head, Paul then nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds Kane's music hit and he walked down to the ring, he started punching everyone, then attacked Taker, he knocked him into the casket to which Shawn closed the lid signaling the end of the match. 

We then went backstage and to the locker room, Paul and Joan went to catering while I stayed with Shawn. "Shawn are you sure you're okay?" I asked. 

"I'm.. fine.." He was beginning to look very dizzy, I was getting more worried by the second. 

"Shawn please sit down, you can barley stand up."

Shawn began slowly walk over to the couch, he stopped for a second. "Shawn?"

He then collapsed on the floor, I began panicking. I kneeled down beside him and gently placed my hand on his back. "Shawn?!" he was out cold. 

I quickly stood up and opened the locker room door trying to find anyone, luckily I spotted a medic right down the hall. I ran over to him and spoke frantically. "Please! It's Shawn he collapsed please!" 

He then had me take him to our locker room where he began checking on Shawn, then I realized I had to go get Paul and Joan "I'll be back in just a second." I ran to catering where I saw them sitting.

"Paul!" He looked over to me and instantly noticed how scared I was. 

"What happened?" He said while standing up

"It's Shawn! He-he just collapsed I don't know what happened!" Paul then ran towards the locker room, Joan and I followed behind. 

Once we got there Paul was standing right by Shawn with two more medics in the room "He has to be taken to the closest hospital" The medic said looking directly at me. I nodded and began crying. 

"Y/N you need to sit down before you collapse." Joan said as she walked me over to a chair and sat me down. She sat on the arm of the chair and I just continued crying. 

Moments later they brought a gurney in and placed Shawn on it. One of the medics looked at me as they rolled him towards the ambulance. "Ma'am would you like to accompany him?" 

I nodded as Joan helped me stand up, her and Paul walked with me to the truck as Paul helped me inside. "Are you guys coming soon?" 

Paul nodded. "We'll go get the bags and meet you at the hospital." He said and I nodded. 

After they shut the doors to the truck the siren was turned on, I jumped a little as it scared me. I stared at Shawn the whole ride.

afraid if I ever looked away he would be gone. 


	28. The Hospital

Once at the hospital I had to sit in the waiting room for an hour until I was finally told I could see Shawn. Once I got into the room Shawn looked like I was the last person he wanted to see, can't say I blamed him though. I looked like a mess with how much I had been crying with a mix of how scared I had been the past hour and a half. 

I sat in a chair near his bed taking tissues from a box trying to make myself look presentable. I kept taking glances at Shawn and he just stared at the wall, after a few minutes a doctor had finally come in. "Mr Hickenbottom we have your results for why this has happened." He didn't sound too happy either.

Shawn just nodded as I kept staring at the doctor. "You had a high amount of pills in your system and it caused your systems to stop working, hence why you collapsed." 

I stood up and walked into the rest room without looking at Shawn or saying a word. I leaned over the sink and silently cried. I was always afraid something like this would happen, and now that it did I didn't know what to do and that made me even more upset. I couldn't leave Shawn, but I didn't know if I could stay either.

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I watched Y/N walk into the rest room and knew I fucked up. I had kept telling her I was trying when in reality I was still doing the same shit I had always been doing. A part of me knew she wouldn't be putting up with all of this for much longer. Which pissed me off more at myself for not trying. 

"You also severely injured your back. You probably won't be able to wrestle for a while." I heard the doctor say, guess that's karma for fucking up Shawn.

I nodded as the doctor left, I kept staring at the rest room door knowing she was in their probably crying because of me. Moments later a nurse walked into the room 

"Mr Hickenbottom you have visitors" I nodded telling her that she can let them in, seconds later Paul and Joan walk in. Great.

First thing Joan did was look around the room. "Where's Y/N?" I pointed my head towards the rest room. I guess she could tell something was wrong from how guilty I looked. "Is she actually using it." to which I just shook my head.

Joan walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" we could hear Y/N from inside. She sounded broken and that only hurt me more. "It's Joan, can I come in?" after a pause Y/N slowly opened the door but was sure to stand behind it so I couldn't see her. She let Joan in and shut the door back.

Paul glared at me. "Was it the pills?" I sighed and nodded. "Use your words Shawn!" 

"Yes, it was the pills. I took too many and collapsed." 

"I warned you about this Shawn, she warned you about this!" He said gesturing towards the rest room door. "You should have seen her when you were out. She was basically having a panic attack, she almost collapsed herself! I don't care what it is Shawn you need to change and you need to do it soon. Or she won't be here for much longer." 

"I just.. I don't know how to change, that's the problem. I know I need to change, but I can't." I said staring at the wall.

"I don't think you have a choice anymore." Paul said. 

**~Y/N's P.O.V~**

I let Joan in and closed the door behind her. She finally looked at me and showed a face of sympathy. I slid down the wall to where I was sitting on the floor as she sat beside me.

"I don't know what to do anymore Joan." I looked over to her away from the floor. "Shawn acts like he won't change. And I don't know if I can stay if he doesn't."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder "We know he can change. He just needs encouragement to do so."

"But what do I have to do Joan? I've given him everything!"

"Maybe you just need to tell him how you really feel. That's what he needs to hear, take all the bottled emotions and let him have them."

I stared at the floor thinking about it. "Wouldn't that just make things worse?..."

"It might.. but if he doesn't try to change for the one he cares about the most.. is he really worth it?.." 

My eyes stayed locked on the floor as I stayed silent for a few moments. "I guess not.." 

She sighed and stood up offering me her hand to help me up. I took it and stood. After I dried my face Joan opened the door and we walked out, both Paul and Shawn staring at me. 

"Paul why don't we give Y/N and Shawn a few minutes to talk." Joan said as Paul nodded and they walked out of the room.

"I can't keep doing this Shawn. You keep telling me that you're trying to change... but you're not. You.. You need to change or" I stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to continue but realizing I had no choice. 

"Or?" Shawn said worringly. 

"Or.. I'll have to leave." Shawn froze "I was scared something like this might happen Shawn.. you collapsing.. And it drew the line for me. Either you need to start REALLY trying.. or I have to go."

"Y/N.. you don't mean that."

"But I do Shawn. I can't take the constant stress and fear of something happening to you because of these pills. I don't need promises Shawn.. I need you to actually change. For me.. For us."

Shawn was looking down at the hospital blanket, after a few moments he finally looked at me.

"Y/N. I swear I'll change."

"But how do I know that Shawn?" 

Shawn gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, he had me hold out my hand as he put his pill bottle in my hand, he closed my hand around the bottle and I began crying a bit.

"You're in charge of those now. Only let me take the recommended amount, nothing more." I nodded as Shawn pulled me closer and hugged me as I tightly hugged him back. 

"We can start at home, I won't be wrestling for a while again." 

I slowly pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. "Why? what happened to your back?"

"It'll be alright. I just can't wrestle. Meaning it's just you and me for a while again." He smiled and placed his hand over my cheek. "I love you Y/N. I'll get better, I swear it."

I nodded and we kissed. "We'll go home as soon as you're okay to leave the hospital yeah?" I asked and Shawn nodded.

"Just you and me."


	29. Las Vegas

**~ 1999 ~**

Shawn and I were in Las Vegas, I walked into the bedroom as I saw Shawn on the phone with who I assumed to be Vince. Shawn has been the WWF commissioner for a few months now so he could be a part of the company but not wrestle. 

Shawn's addiction has gotten a lot better as well. It's not perfect but it's better than what it was last year. He's still looking for new ways or any way to help him through this. Over the past few months he has been taking his recommended amount and nothing more.

After a few moments they got off the phone and I smiled at Shawn "What was that all about?"

"I told Vince I wouldn't make it to RAW tonight." He smiled and gently took my hand.

"Oh? Why is that?" He had been trying to hide something for the past few days.

"Because I'm spending time with you tonight." He said placing his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"So what are we doing then?" 

"Well-" He looked up at the time, about 12 in the afternoon. "How about we go get lunch? afterwards I have somewhere to take you." 

I smiled and nodded. "Alright" 

Once Shawn and I got to a restaurant for lunch the waitress found us a table and Shawn was texting someone, I was curious as he was trying to hide something from me today.

"Who you texting there?" I smiled, I figured it was either Paul or Kev.

"Paul, he's helping me with something." 

I smiled and nodded, we ate lunch and he seemed really excited and nervous at the same time now. He looked at me and smiled taking both of my hands in his.

"Y/N, do you think I've changed for you? I need to be absolutely positive you think I've dedicated these past few months to you and you alone. Have I changed for the better?"

I smiled and nodded "Of course you have Shawn. You've been trying so hard to change for us and I couldn't ask for more, but why do you have to ask me today I've told you many times that you're doing well."

He paid for lunch and took me to his car. "I'll tell you once we're there." We got in and he began driving, I took occasional glances over to him only to see he was growing more and more nervous.

"Shawn? are you alright?" He glanced over to me and smiled then nodded.

"Couldn't be better."

Once we arrived I looked around to see the fountains of bellagio. I walked closer and watched the water dance with the different lights, Shawn walked over and smiled. 

"Do you like it?" 

"It's beautiful" I continued watching the water move as I smiled. "Now that we're here why did you-" I looked over to see he wasn't standing anymore, he was kneeling. I gasped from shock looking down at him. "Shawn"

"Y/N, I wanted to make sure that I changed for the better so I could feel that we're ready, and I wouldn't have gotten better without you here. You've literally turned my life around for the better, and I want to continue that. So." 

I began crying "Shawn-" he opened his hand to show a little box I hadn't noticed during this whole conversation. He opened it to show a ring with tiny diamonds all around the band and a diamond in the middle, He gently held my hand as we locked eyes, I smiled and he smiled back.

"Make me the happiest man on earth Y/N, Marry me." 

He smiled wider and I continued crying but shared his big smiled and nodded. 

"Yes" I said as my voice cracked

Shawn stood up still holding my hand, he slid the ring on my ring finger. 

"See, I told you that promise ring meant something." I laughed and he hugged me tightly as I hugged him back.

"I love you, Mrs. Hickenbottom." I smiled and laughed a bit.

"How about Mrs. Michaels?" I joked around as he laughed

"That's for TV love" He joked back

I laughed and nodded as we pulled away from the hug, I placed my hand on his cheek as he gently wiped my tears away. "They both sound perfect." I said

We kissed and stayed at the fountains for a while, afterwards we went back to the hotel and Shawn got a call. He looked down to his phone as I looked over to him. "Paul." He said smiling.

He answered the phone and put it on speaker phone as Paul began speaking.

"Hey! did it go well?" Paul asked sounding excited.

"It went great, now uh, Mrs. Michaels and I have to go."

"Alright, congrats man." Paul said as they hung up the call.

I smiled over to Shawn and he returned the smile. We kissed once more as Shawn noticed I still had my promise ring on. "Here." He smiled taking my hand, he slid my promise ring off my left hand and moved it to my right hand as I smiled. 

"The left hand is too occupied right now." He said as I kissed him again, he kissed back resting his hands on my waist.

"I love you, Mr Hickenbottom."

He pulled me closer to him and smiled "I love you too, Mrs Hickenbottom."


	30. Surprise

**~ March 2000 ~**

I was sitting on the couch as I watched Shawn put his wrestling attire into his bag. I began twirling my wedding band around my finger, Shawn and I had been married for a little over a year now, I looked down to the floor then Shawn walked up to me.

"You mind helping me put this on?" I smiled as I stood up as Shawn handed me his cross necklace, Shawn's mother had suggested for him to go back to his Christian routes and that it would help him greatly, so he tried it and found she was right. 

I latched his necklace on for him and he turned around and we kissed. "You coming with me tonight?" He asked and I shook my head.

I hadn't been feeling well for a few days and didn't have the energy to go anywhere lately. "I'm sorry Shawn, I just don't have the energy, but I'll be watching I promise." I smiled and he smiled back and nodded.

"Don't stay up too late then, you'll need all the rest you can get. I'll be coming straight home after RAW okay?" He said holding my hand as I nodded.

"I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back." I said looking up to him

"I would hope so" He laughed a bit

A few moments later he picked up his bag and walked over to me smiling. "I'm heading out now, i'll be back tonight." 

I smiled and nodded "I'll be watching" we kissed and he left towards the arena. 

**~ A hour later ~**

I heard a knock on the front door as I looked through the window and smiled opening the door to see Joan. "Hey! the boys didn't ask any questions did they?"

"Nah, I just told them I was going out to buy food, I'll pick some up on the way back, but for right now" She said as she pulled out a pregnancy test from her bag "This is for you, exact one you asked for but, are you sure you want to take that?"

I sigh and look at the box slowly taking it from her hands "Well, I have to know. Shawn and I did have a talk about children a few weeks ago and well.. Never hurts to check." 

She nodded "You're not nervous for the result?" 

"Oh no i'm terrified. But I mean who isn't nervous when you might be pregnant right?" I asked 

"Right, so you want me to stay for the result then?" She asked and smiled as I chuckled 

"It would help" 

Moments later Joan was standing outside the bathroom as I took the test, once I was done I opened the door and looked at her "Well we have like 15 minutes to kill for results, what time is it?"

"9:15, We can watch some of RAW while we're waiting" then I froze and thought about it

"Don't you have to be with them for Paul's match tonight?" Shawn was still the commissioner so he didn't wrestle.

"That's not until near the main event I have time to kill" I nodded as we sat on the couch and watched RAW

I kept glancing at the clock growing more nervous by the minute. Once the 15 minutes was finally up I stood up and walked back to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink where I had left the test and looked down at it.

"Well, what's the result?" Joan asked walking to the door

"I'm pregnant" I smiled as she ran over and hugged me and I hugged back 

"Congratulations! Shawn will be thrilled when you tell him!" She said smiling

I smiled and nodded, we both looked at the time "I should get back to the arena before the boys freak out, I'll see you later!" She said and walked to the front door, I told her bye and walked back to the couch and sat down.

Shawn was on the TV doing a segment and I smiled, I couldn't wait to tell him the news.

**~ Shawn's P.O.V ~**

After my segment I went back to the locker room to see Joan had finally come back, she'd been gone for about an hour. "Where have you been?" I asked 

"I told you both I went to go get food now here." She said as she laid food down on the table in the corner of the room.

"Alright well I'm going to call Y/N so give me a minute." They both nodded as I called 

"Hello?" I heard her say as she answered the phone

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling amazing, You're doing great out there by the way commissioner" She said and I smiled. "Oh! I have a surprise for you when you get home tonight"

I chuckled "What surprise?"

"Well that's the point of a surprise silly I can't tell you until you're home." She laughed 

"Ah you torture me woman, I'll see you when I get home then, I love you."

"I love you too" She said and we hung up 

**~ Y/N's P.O.V | 2 Hours Later ~**

I was standing in the living room waiting on Shawn to come home, I was a nervous wreck. Ten minutes later I hear the front door open and turn around to see Shawn walking in, I smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You feeling okay?" He asked and I laughed

"I'm fantastic." I said smiling as he smiled back 

"So, there's this surprise i've been hearing about" He said as I sat us both down on the couch

"Give me just a second" I got up and went to the bathroom where the test still laid on the sink, I took it and put it in my pocket walking back into the living room smiling. "Okay"

I sat on a chair beside the couch where Shawn sat. "Okay, You know I've been feeling bad for a few days, and well.. After our conversation from a few weeks ago I just wanted to make sure. So, I had Joan buy me a test-" Shawn began smiling and I smiled back

"And she stayed here for the results with me and.. Shawn.. I'm pregnant." 

Shawn stood up smiling and I stood up as well. "You're certain?" 

I nodded as I pulled the test out and handed it to Shawn, he looked at it then laid it on the table, He lifted me up and spun me around

"That's amazing!" He said smiling, he then put me back on the ground and we kissed "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I smiled and we kissed once more.


	31. Arrival

**~ December 2000 ~**

Shawn had left the WWF back in June, he was just having too many problems with his back but he also wanted time away from the company to be a father, our baby was due any day now and Shawn was getting more excited by the day. 

I was currently laying on our bed nervous our baby was a week late and it made me really nervous. Shawn walked in as I was lost in thought staring off into space.

"Y/N?" I heard Shawn say breaking me from my thoughts

"What?" I asked looking over to him

He smiled and walked over "They'll be here, don't worry." Shawn had wanted to keep the baby's gender a secret until it was born, I agreed as I thought it would be a great idea.

"I know I just.." I sigh, my hand has been practically glued to my stomach ever since I was a few days late, I needed to feel the movement to calm myself. "It's just driving me nuts."

He chuckled and walked over, he held my hand and smiled. "Just give it a few more days, it'll happen." 

I nodded and smiled 

**~ 3 days later ~**

It had been three more days and I was a nervous wreck. Shawn tried to keep me positive but I think even he was getting nervous at this point. 

Around 12 pm I was standing in the living room and Shawn was in the kitchen I was walking over to the couch when it finally happened. My water broke. I looked down and felt a sigh of relief knowing it was finally time. But then fear overtook me as giving birth was pretty scary.

"Shawn it's time!"

"Now?!" He turned towards me quickly looking shocked with a touch of excitement

"Yes now!"

Shawn ran over to the phone and called 911, honestly I wasn't sure if we'd even make it to the hospital in time, I kept getting big waves of pain as we were waiting on the ambulance and it was becoming too much to bare.

"Shawn!"

"Hey hey it's okay, i'm here, everything is going to be alright. I promise." 

Shortly after the ambulance finally arrived, they decided if they were fast enough I could get to the hospital in time, I was put in the back of the ambulance as Shawn joined me. He refused to let go of my hand the whole ride and to be quite honest I didn't want him to let go. 

Once we finally arrived I was taken back to the delivery room as quick as they could get me back there. Shawn being sure to be not too far behind, I knew he was still excited but over the past half hour Shawn had been scared and it showed more than his excitement did. Can't say that I blame him though.

Eight hours later the baby was finally born, it was a girl and Shawn's excitement was fully showing now, I smiled at him as he continued to hold my hand. After a few moments I was finally able to hold her, Shawn stood beside me and looked down smiling.

"She's beautiful." I said looking down at her, You'd never believe how tiny they are at first until you actually see it in person.

"She's certainly picked up her mother's beauty" I heard Shawn say as I looked up to him and smiled.

"Well I suppose it helps that dad is a sexy boy huh?" I joked as Shawn laughed.

"I guess that did help some didn't it" He smiled "I love you Y/N."

"I love you too Shawn"

Shawn had sat down and began thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about over there?" I asked

"We never thought of a name" He answered and then it hit me, we really hadn't thought of a name yet, nine months to do that and we're here now wow.

"Hmm" I laid there thinking about it for a moments. "What about Cheyenne Autumn?"

He looked over and smiled "It's beautiful" 

After we signed the birth certificate I was exhausted, I finally managed to get a few hours of sleep before a nurse came in wanting to do a check up to see if my body was doing well, Naturally it still hurt to move but that was honestly to be expected. 

Once she was done I looked over to see Shawn holding Cheyenne who was asleep in his arms with a look of amazement, I smiled and spoke quietly.

"You okay over there sexy boy?"

Shawn looked up to me and rolled his eyes playfully. "I just can't believe i'm actually a father now, and a parent along with the best woman in the world." 

"Always the charmer Hickenbottom" I said smirking and he smirked back

"Only for you Hickenbottom" we both laughed.


	32. Going Back?

**~ 2001 ~**

Shawn and I were loving being parents, but I knew he missed wrestling. Whenever we watched RAW he would get this look in his eyes, he was jealous of those who were out doing what he wished he could be doing. 

After I put Cheyenne to bed I went into the living room to see Shawn watching RAW, I sat beside him and noticed the same look in his eyes again. 

"Shawn, if you miss it so much you can go back."

I don't-" I cut him off

"I see the way you look when you're watching this. You can't hide it from me."

He sighed and held my hand. "I do miss it Y/N. But I can't leave you here alone, and you know what it would be like to have a baby backstage. I can't have another person like Sid or anyone come along and threaten you again, or my child. That would break me Y/N. I love you both too much for that."

I smiled and shook my head "Shawn, no matter how many times I was threatened the most I walked out with was a sprained ankle. Also if I may remind you, you have plenty of people there who care for us just as much as you do. Nothing will happen." I gently rubbed his cheek as he smiled.

"I just don't want to have to go into overprotective husband or dad mode and have to kill someone." we both laughed 

"If you really want to go back no one is stopping you but yourself. Either I can stay here and raise her waiting for you to come home, or we can go with you and be just like we used to. Just with a new addition." He smiled, seconds later I heard Cheyenne begin to cry.

"Duty calls, just think about it okay" I smiled and walked upstairs 

**~ Shawn's P.O.V ~**

I watched Y/N go upstairs then looked back to the TV, I did really miss wrestling and would love to go back to it. I also knew Y/N could handle herself and both of us would do absolutely anything for Cheyenne. 

I looked at the phone and knew one person I could call that would help me get back into the company. I picked up the phone and dialed the number, I only focused on the ringing with faint noises of Cheyenne upstairs. 

"Hello?" Paul answered and I suddenly froze not really knowing how to carry on this conversation. 

"Hey Paul, it's me."

"Shawn? is it really?!" Paul sounded excited since him and I haven't talked much ever since I left.

I laughed "It's really me."

"Well what made you call tonight? are you watching RAW?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now but um look, Y/N and I talked and.." I paused and sighed. "I miss wrestling man. It's who I am, I need to get back to the company."

"We've missed you too and I'm glad you want to come back, But hey, I'll go to Vinmans office right now and talk to him about this and see if he has any ideas on how we can get you back."

I nodded and smiled "Thanks man."

"Anytime, but uh, how are Y/N and your daughter doing?"

"They're great, Y/N's really excited to start traveling again, I can tell just staying here is driving her crazy." We both laughed 

"Yeah that sounds like her alright, well I'll go talk to Vince right now, I'll call you back."

"Okay, Thanks again."

"Anytime."

I sat back on the couch and continued watching, I then heard footsteps and turned around to see Y/N with Cheyenne in her arms, I smiled and walked over to them.

"She won't go back to sleep right now" She said sitting back down beside me

I smiled and gently took Cheyenne in my arms, I looked at her then over to Y/N as she smiled at me and gently placed her hand on my arm and her head on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" She chuckled 

"I can't get over how beautiful my girls are. Nothing could match either of you."

She smiled wider "I love you Shawn, so much." She said gently gliding her thumb over my upper arm.

"I love you too" I replied kissing the top of her head. Moments later Cheyenne was asleep along with Y/N. 

I gently moved Y/N and laid her head on a pillow, I then took Cheyenne upstairs to and laid her back in her crib. I walked out of her room turning off the lights.

Back in the living room Y/N was still asleep, I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to our room, I laid her in our bed placing the blanket over her, She smiled softly as I smiled back and gently kissed her forehead then headed back downstairs. 

After twenty minutes the phone began ringing and I got nervous. I answered but instead of Paul this time it was Vinman. 

"Shawn?" He said

I decided to be a bit of a smart ass and smiled "Yes Mc-Mc-Mannequin?"

I heard him laugh which was something new for that name. "Haven't changed one bit I see."

"Oh no, you wouldn't believe how much I've changed."

"Well, I'm sure i'll see it once we get you back on RAW."

I smiled and nodded. "Can't wait."

"I'll make up a storyline for your return tomorrow, You have been training while away I assume?"

"As always" We both laughed 

"Great! Looking forward to having you back Michaels."

"Thanks Vinman." 

We said goodbye and hung up, RAW ended and I turned the TV off heading upstairs into our bedroom, I removed my shirt and got in bed, I wrapped my arm around Y/N and pulled her into my chest as she smiled.

"Did they say anything about you going back?" She asked sluggishly form how tired she was.

I laughed "We'll talk about that in the morning, alright?" 

She nodded and fell back asleep as I followed. 


	33. The Story Line

The next morning I woke up and noticed Shawn wasn't in bed, I dragged myself out of bed and made my way over to Cheyenne's room to check on her, once I got there I noticed she was gone. I had a mini panic attack for a moment and rushed downstairs to find Shawn feeding her. I sighed in relief and walked over to them.

Shawn looked over to me and smiled. "Well good morning, your breakfast is over on the counter, should still be hot."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, I grabbed my breakfast and sat at the table. "So, did they say anything about you going back last night?"

He nodded and finished feeding Cheyenne, he sat the empty glass bottle in the sink to rinse out and looked at me. "Well, Vince called me last night and said they couldn't wait to have me back."

"That's amazing Shawn!" 

"But now, my concern is weather you stay here or come with me. You really want to come along?"

"Of course I do Shawn, you don't think i'd let you have all the fun alone did you?" he smirked and nodded 

"I suppose so"

After breakfast Shawn was in the gym he made for himself in the basement, I was in the living room watching Cheyenne play until I heard the phone ring, I walked over to the phone and answered it still keeping my eyes on her.

"Hello?"

"Y/N is that you?" I heard Vince say and I laughed

"Yeah it is! Let me guess you're looking for Shawn right?" 

"Yes I've come up with a story line to help with his return."

"Very well, give me just a minute"

I laid the phone on the table and went down to the basement and saw Shawn working out, I loved this sight and never wanted it to end. I shook my head to keep myself from getting too distracted and noticed he was already looking at me smirking.

"Like what you see?"

I smirked back but nodded anyway "I love what I see, but there is a phone call for you upstairs, best to not have him waiting too long." 

"Mannequin?"

I laughed and nodded "He has your story line ready" 

Shawn nodded and stood up, he walked over and pinned me up against the wall, I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed. 

"Shawn we don't have time for this right now, Vince is waiting for you"

He smirked and looked up the basement stairs "Let him wait"

"Shawn please" I smiled as he looked down locking eyes with me

"Fine, but later you're in for it."

"Can't wait" He smiled and we walked up the basement stairs into the living room, I walked over to Cheyenne and picked her up ready to lay her down for a nap as Shawn answered the phone.

**~ Shawn's P.O.V ~**

"Yes Vinman?" I answered the phone

"Shawn finally, We've made a story line we want your opinion on"

I sat on the couch and spotted Y/N walking up the stairs with Cheyenne in her arms, I assumed for a nap. 

"Alright, lay it on me."

"Right, so we were thinking for the first month or two you would be a member of the NWO, and with you being in the NWO we'll build up a bit of hatred between you and Hunter, then when It's time, your first rivalry back with be with Hunter."

I nodded and thought about it, It would be nice to have a slow beginning especially if I get to hang out around I already know like Kev. "Sounds good to me, when will I be coming back though?" 

"June." 

I looked at the calendar on the wall, it was December. 

"Perfect."

"Just one more thing Shawn, we do want you to get with a professional trainer before we let you back in the ring." 

"I would expect nothing less, I'll get back with Jose and begin training tomorrow."

"Excellent! I'll call from time to time to keep track of how things are going for you"

"Thank you Vince. For everything."

We both hung up and I walked upstairs into Cheyenne's room and saw Y/N trying to get her to sleep, Y/N looked looked up to see me and smiled 

"Just the man I needed, she doesn't want to sleep but she needs her nap, mind helping?" 

I nodded and walked over, I picked her up and rocked her in my arms for a few minutes, She was beginning to get tired, I glanced over to Y/N to see her smiling, ten minutes later Cheyenne was finally asleep, I laid her back in her crib and Y/N and I quietly left the room.

We walked into our room and I gently grabbed his wrist, she looked back to me and smiled.

"Something I can help you with?" 

"I did believe I told you that you're in for it, didn't I?" 

She laughed and nodded "I suppose I am aren't I?" 


	34. DX?

**~ August 2002 ~**

Shawn and I were at the arena in his locker room, Shawn was currently pacing back and forth, he had been with the NWO for two months now and Vince thought it was time to begin the Shawn and Hunter rivalry. 

I was sat on the couch watching Cheyenne and smiling, Shawn walked over to me and smiled at us both. 

"We're going to start the segment in a few minutes okay?" I nodded and he gently took my hand 

"I don't want Cheyenne on camera, so we'll have her next to the TV over there" He pointed to the side of the room just a few feet away from us where I noticed her playpin was moved to.

"And she'll be over there just until the segments over. Okay?" I nodded and smiled 

"So I assume someone let the camera guy know ahead of time to not show that side of the room then?" Shawn nodded as I stood up and carried Cheyenne over to the play pin and sat her inside, she was a year and a half now and while Shawn and I didn't like sitting her in corners to be away from cameras, we didn't want her on the camera either. 

Once she was in her play area I walked back over to Shawn who was ready to begin, he was sitting in a metal chair and I stood behind him.

Shawn texted Paul that we were ready and moments later Paul and a camera guy walked into the room, Paul walked over to Shawn with a bag in his hand 

"Put this on" Paul said handing Shawn the bag, Shawn looked inside and smiled beginning to laugh

"You're serious?"

"Yeah I am! I'll meet you out in the ring alright?" 

Shawn nodded and laughed as Paul and the camera guy walked out, Shawn stood up and took his shirt off ready to change into the shirt Paul had left.

He puts it on and I noticed it's a DX shirt, I smile and walk over to Cheyenne, I pick her up and look back over to Shawn, jut then Kevin walked through the door. 

"Hey guys!" He said and I laughed

"Hey cool" He walked over and we hugged then he hugged Shawn

Shawn and I had asked Kevin to watch Cheyenne while we were off doing our segment, we could have just locked the door or anything else but then I would just be distracted during segments and get yelled at by Vince, so for now I asked Kevin and he kindly accepted.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, thank you Kev!" 

Shawn and I walked to gorilla where Paul was waiting "You ready for this man?" He asked and Shawn nodded. 

The plan for tonight was they were going to reform DX only for Hunter to turn on Shawn to kick off their rivalry. We all waited until the music hit then walked down to the ring together, Once inside Shawn and Hunter hugged and began their segment.

Once they got to their saying Hunter turned on Shawn putting him in a pedigree, I stood in the corner of the ring looking shocked. 

"Hunter what are you doing?!" I said loud enough for the cameras to hear

Hunter then got his natural mean look on his face and stared at me with dead eyes, if this wasn't planned I'd be scared. 

"I am the most dominate wrestler now! And I am going to end him!" He said pointing to Shawn who was still laying face down on the mat. 

He then left the ring and I ran over to Shawn and knelt beside him, he turned over to his back and grabbed my arm, I helped him sit up as he watched Hunter walk up the ramp, If his stare could kill, Hunter would be dead at least fifteen times over now. 

After Hunter had already went backstage I helped Shawn stand up as people cheered, we then went backstage and into the locker room, I walked in to see Kev watching the show on the couch and Cheyenne still in her play pin. 

I smiled and walked over then picked her up, she began playing with my hair and I looked over to Kev. 

"Thank you again for watching her."

"Anytime!" He said then looked at the TV once more "Looks like i'm next, see you guys later!"

We said bye as Shawn walked over to where I was standing, he kissed me and took Cheyenne while smiling. He began playing with his hair and he looked deep in thought.

"Is something bothering you?"

He looked over to me "What if this story line doesn't work out the way Vince thinks it will?"

"Shawn, it'll be fine. Everything will turn out you'll see."

He sighed and smiled at me "What would I do without you?"

"Probably go get yourself killed" we both laughed and he nodded 

"Good thing you're here then"


	35. Summerslam

**~ August 25th 2002 ~**

Tonight was Shawn's first match in four years for the WWF. Naturally his first match had to be during a PPV so Shawn and Vince voted on SummerSlam. His entrance would have confetti that shot out of cannons just to be extra. The part that worried me was that the match itself was a unsanctioned street fight.

We were in our hotel room a few hours before SummerSlam began, I was sitting on the bed with Cheyenne laying in the middle playing with a stuffed animal, She had been grumpy all day and was needing a nap. Shawn walked over and kissed my head as I smiled up at him.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, he'd been nervous with good reason, but I knew he was ready to wrestle again. 

He nodded "Yeah, just nervous is all. Hope I'm ready." He said glancing down to Cheyenne and smiling.

"Well, would you be okay if we stayed here?" I said gesturing between myself and our daughter. "She's been grumpy all day and needs to sleep, and thousands of people screaming Dad's name won't help." We both laughed 

"That's fine, I'll be back right after, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be watching though, Promise."

He smiled "You always do." We then kissed and he picked up Cheyenne. 

"And you, behave for mom." He kissed her cheek as she laughed and gently pulled on his hair, he laid her back down next to me and kissed me once more, then he began putting his gear in his bag.

An hour later I had finally gotten Cheyenne to sleep and Shawn was ready to leave. He walked over to me and kissed me, he then spotted Cheyenne sleeping and gently kissed her on the head, moments later I felt two arms wrap around my waist as I was pulled into Shawn's chest, I smiled as he lowered his head to my ear and began whispering.

"I love you" He said in a low voice that gave me shivers. He must have noticed since he continued. "You okay?" I could hear the grin on his face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how much I love you." I smiled as he gently began rubbing my waist. "Maybe you could stay for a bit longer?" I asked in a low whisper as his grip tightened.

"I really wish I could, but I can't." He said with his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Guess I'll have to wait until you come back then huh?"

"If you can wait that long." He smiled once more.

"I'll manage, good luck on your match, Mr Michaels." I laughed as I teased 

"You're all the luck I need, Mrs. Michaels." He said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

An hour later I was on the couch watching the hotel TV waiting for Shawn's match, Cheyenne was still luckily asleep, I was also twirling my wedding band around my finger, something I tend to do in high stress. (true story)

I was deep in thought about anything and everything that could go wrong during this match I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of the the beginning promo before the match, the promo going over how close they were with me involved, then the betrayal etc. 

They both made their entrances and the match began. They beat each other with everything from trash cans, chairs, belts. Any weapon you could think of basically, and the ref looked like he was going to have a heart attack the whole time. But come to think of it I probably did as well. 

Shawn won the match with sweet chin music until Hunter attacked him from behind with the sledgehammer, that's when I became fully terrified. I saw medics take him out of a stretcher and I've never ran to the phone so fast. 

I called Vince, screaming at him before he could even speak.

"Is he okay?!" I was regretting every second not being there with him.

"They're looking him over now, look. I'll have someone come pick you up from your hotel and take you to the hospital with him."

"Hospital?!" I then sighed trying to calm down. "Okay.. Okay. Thank you Vince."

"You're welcome. They'll be there in just a few moments." He then hung up and I prepared things to take for Cheyenne who had woke up during all my screaming. I felt bad of course but I was too worried about Shawn.

Fifteen minutes later a limo pulled up in front of the hotel, of course, only a limo from a McMahon. I held Cheyenne close to me as we got inside, she was beginning to learn to speak, she could only form tiny sentences but they were still understandable.

"Daddy hurt?" I looked down to her, she had a worried look on her face I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"Daddy's going to be okay, we're going to go see him."

Her face then lite up and she smiled "See daddy?" I laughed and nodded. 

"Yes sweetheart, see daddy."

Twenty minutes later we were dropped off in the front of the hospital. We walked in and someone escorted us to Shawn's room. The nurse walked in first.

"Mr. Hickenbottom, your wife is here." She then opened the door for me and I walked in holding Cheyenne in my arms.

Shawn was laying in the bed with a bandage on his head and an IV stuck in his arm. I walked over to him and he smiled up at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting Cheyenne down on the floor, she grabbed onto the edge of the bed and used it to help her stand.

He nodded. "I'll be just fine, now that you're here." I laughed and nodded.

"Daddy hurt" Cheyenne said pointing to his bandage, Shawn looked down to her, he moved his hand over to her as she gently grabbed it.

"Daddy's alright, I'll be out tomorrow, okay?" She nodded as he smiled at her.

We stayed with Shawn for a few more hours until Cheyenne began getting sleepy again, Shawn was getting pretty tired himself.

"I'll take her back to the hotel." I said picking her up as she was already half asleep. 

Shawn nodded and began drifting off. "I love you." I hears him say quietly, I turned towards him and smiled.

"I love you too."


	36. Spirit Squad

**~ May 2006 ~**

I was nervous. Vince was planning on bringing DX back together but had to find a way for them to find common ground after their feud that's been going on for the past three years, and his way to do that; was himself, and the spirit squad. 

Vince had been finding ways to piss Shawn and Hunter off enough to turn them both against him. Drugging waters, threatening to fire Shawn. Tonight that started with Shawn in a 5 v 1 handicap with the Spirit Squad. I was going to go down to the ring as Cheyenne was instructed to stay in the locker room with the door locked, I trusted people here, I just didn't want to take any chances.

Shawn and I got to gorilla and I was looking down the whole time, my hands were shaking over how nervous I was, there was a real chance of him getting hurt here. I was planned to be thrown out of the ring but that wasn't much of a risk.

Shawn gently grabbed my hand and used his other hand to slip his finger under my chin and lift my head up.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He smiled trying to help me feel better, but it didn't help.

"How can you promise something like that?" He moved his hand on my waist and kissed me, I kissed back wrapping my arm around the back of his neck and played with his hair, it had gotten past his shoulders and I loved it. 

"You just be careful when being thrown out okay? You can't land the wrong way or you'll break something." I nodded and smiled.

"I know, I'll be fine." He nodded and smiled.

Shawn's music then played and we walked down to the ring, as soon as we stepped in Vince walked out and told the referee to leave. He then summoned the Spirit Squad and they all ran to the ring, I slid out and stood near the time keeper scared. Now I had to stand here for a few moments and watch Shawn get torn apart.

Once they put the chair around his knee I slid into the ring and stood in front of him.

"Stop!" I looked desperate, I was genuinely concerned for Shawn at this point.

At that point Kenny grabbed me and threw me out of the ring, I landed fine but had to act like it hurt, I laid face down on my stomach. I heard the chair slam onto his knee and his pained cries tore me apart.

I began to show signs of life and sat up on my knees as the cries continued, minutes later Paul's music hit and I looked up towards the ramp, he was supposed to smash Shawn's head in with a sledgehammer as a "Sign of trust" to Vince. The Spirit Squad stood him up in the corner of the ring and backed away.

I stood beside the ring holding onto the edge for support as Hunter now got into the ring, He walked over to Shawn and lifted the sledgehammer above his head, then I slid in the ring and jumped in front of Shawn. 

"Hunter please you can't do this!" I was crying for dramatic effect. 

"Out of the way Y/N!" Hunter yelled as I shook my head refusing to move.

After a few moments of staring each other down Kenny grabbed my arm and Hunter began turning on them, hitting each and every one with the sledgehammer as I stood closer to Shawn.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. 

He nodded "My knee hurts but i'm fine, just like I promised." 

After Hunter was finished with the SS he looked over to Shawn and they nodded at each other, he then left the ring and went backstage.

Shawn and I went backstage and I knocked on the locker room door, I then heard Cheyenne's voice.

"Mommy?"

I smiled "Yes dear it's mommy."

She then unlocked and opened the door and we entered, she was 6 years old now and was growing the same love for wrestling as her father. 

"Are you both okay?" She asked walking over to us as I sat Shawn down on the couch.

"Yes dear we're fine, Daddy just needs some ice on his knee that's all, you stay here with him and I'll go to catering."

She nodded and I walked to catering, I got the ice and turned around only to bump into no one other than Kenny, he smirked at me and spoke, taking the ice from my hands and setting it on the table. 

"I hope you enjoyed being tossed around by me, there's always more where that comes from."

I gagged, did this guy honestly think he has a chance? He began gently rubbing my arm and I backed away giving him a look of clear disgust. He moved his other hand up to cup my face as I backed away.

"Maybe you've forgotten. But i'm married." I jerked my arm out of his grip.

"Now come on, you could have a guy like me. You want to turn away that opportunity?"

I scoffed. "Yes." I grabbed the ice once more and ran back to the locker room.

I walked in and Shawn's leg was propped up on the table, I gently placed the ice on his knee and he smiled up at me.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. 

I didn't want to tell him what happened because the last thing I needed was Shawn running out of the locker room on a bad knee to kick someone's ass.

"You rest for a few minutes and we'll go back to the hotel, okay?" I smiled and he nodded.

Once we got back to the hotel it was late so we all changed and went to bed drifting off to sleep. 


	37. DX Reunion Night

**~ Two weeks later ~**

It was DX's reunion night after Shawn repaid the favor and saved Hunter from Spirit Squad and Vince last week. I had been feeling sick recently so I've been staying at the hotels with Cheyenne. It was also a excuse to get rid of Kenny the creep. 

Cheyenne and I were at a grocery store since she wanted snacks, Shawn was working out in the hotel gym. As we got there I thought about something, I was suspecting another surprise. After she gathered the few snacks she wanted I added a pregnancy test to the list, we checked out and went back to the hotel.

Shawn looked back at us with a sigh of relief. "Where did you girls go?" 

"Snacks!" Cheyenne said with excitement as we laughed. 

"At the convenience store down the street, also. I have something to show you." I smiled and gently held his hand.

I walked him over to the bathroom door and pulled the pregnancy test out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He looked down at it then back to me.

"You think so?" He said surprised but with a smile. 

I nodded. "It's the same things that were happening when I found out about Cheyenne. And since you don't have to be at the arena for a while, I was hoping you could stay here with me and wait for the results."

He nodded "Of course I will, I'll be right here."

I smiled and we kissed, Cheyenne then ran up with a bag of snacks. "Daddy can you open this please?"

He opened the bag as I walked into the bathroom, I took the test but stayed sat down for a moment because my nerves refused for me to move. 

I finally walked out of the bathroom and let the test sit on the sink right by the door, I walked over to Shawn as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close, I wrapped my arms around him in return and rested my head in his chest.

"Everything will be alright" I smiled and nodded.

After ten minutes Shawn looked over to the sink and looked back down to me. "It's ready."

We let go of each other and I walked over to the sink, I picked up the test without looking at it, I was too nervous to. I walked back over to Shawn and looked at him.

"You want to look at it first or me?" He smiled and shook his head 

"We'll look at it together, okay?"

I nodded as we both looked down at it. "Pregnant" 

Shawn picked me up and spun me around as I smiled, He sat me back down and kissed me holding me tightly.

"This is amazing!" He said and smiled

"Makes a reunion night all the more better huh?"

"It does, it really does."

**~ 3 Hours Later | Arena ~**

When we got to the arena the show had already started, we got to the locker room to see a pacing Paul. Once he heard the door open he looked over to us and sighed.

"You guys are late." He said sternly, DX's segment was probably late.

"We had good reason" Shawn said with a smile and I nodded.

"And what was this good reason?" He asked with a chuckle 

Shawn looked down to me and smiled with a nod. 

"I'm pregnant" 

He smiled and hugged both of us "Well Congrats! I'll forgive your lateness then, go put your DX merch on out promo is late." 

Shawn nodded and grabbed his DX shirt from this bag changing into it, he then handed me a shirt and I changed in the locker room bathroom. 

Once I walked back into the locker room I looked at Cheyenne and smiled kneeling down to her level. 

"You know what to do right?" 

She nodded and smiled. "Stay here with the door locked until Mommy or Daddy gets back. But can I join you guys one day?" 

I smiled and nodded. "One day sweetheart." 

We walked to Coachman's office as Cheyenne locked the locker room door, Our promo then began and we walked into Coachman's office as he froze in place. 

We all acted like we had seen the spray paint all over the wall for the first time. 

"Oh my god, who did this?!" Paul said 

"Shawn look! Is that Shane's head, up Vince's butt?" 

"IT IS!" Shawn yelled pointing to the photo.

"And look at that!" He said moving to another photo. "That's Vince, getting pedigreed by me, and his butt's naked!" 

"IT IS!"

"And look, the sacred, muscle and fitness cover! who would do this?!"

"IT IS!" Shawn said as we heard the crowd laughing

Coachmen then made up excuses on how Vince's threat towards them actually meant he wanted them to be treated first class and how we should be comfortable all night. Shawn offered for us to sit down and watch the rest of the show together.

Towards the end of the show the segment started back up. 

"That looks like an awesome paper view! you gonna get it? you gonna buy it?" He repeated that a few times until Coach got annoyed.

"Enough Shawn." Then Paul jumped in

"No seriously, you gonna get it? you gonna buy it?" Paul and Shawn then proceeded to repeat it to each other until Coach stopped them and threatened them about McMahons punishments.

We all stood up and Paul offered to shake Coach's hand, but when he tried to pull away Paul didn't let go. They both then smiled and rammed Coach's head through the wall.

They then pulled his pants down to show he was wearing a "man thong", Shawn then sprayed a D on one butt cheek 

"Backwards! you put it backwards!" Paul said then put the X on the other.

"Told you he was an ass!" Paul said as we all walked out."


	38. The Second

**~ February 2007 ~**

I was at home in San Antonio with Cheyenne while Shawn was downtown at the arena, our baby second baby was due any day now and it had been getting harder for me to go places with him, I felt even worse because he would be there alone, Paul suffered a torn quadricep after their match again Rated RKO at Revolution last month. So Shawn was playing the team on his own until he came back. If it took too long they're just going to drop DX and Shawn will return to normal. 

Cheyenne and I were watching Raw as I was on a phone call with Shawn to help him feel less lonely.

"Are you doing okay?" Shawn asked with concern.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm doing fine Shawn, you've asked me at least twenty times now."

"I just want to make sure, I worry for you." I couldn't help but smile, he was the sweetest man alive when he wanted to be. 

"I know you do, but I promise I'm fine, Cheyenne knows what to do if anything happens."

"And what is that?" 

I chuckled and looked over to her as she looked at me. "That Daddy is the first person she should call unless Mommy says otherwise." 

Suddenly Cheyenne reached for the phone and I looked over to her and smiled. "Yes?" I asked, she was still learning please and thank you.

"May I talk to Daddy?" I rose my eyebrows letting her know she was missing something. "Please"

"That's my girl" I smiled and handed the phone to her as she began talking to Shawn.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen as I began to feel pain in my stomach, I was hoping it wasn't the baby since Shawn's match was in just a few moments and there's no way he'd be able to get out of that. The pain grew as I grasped onto the kitchen island tighter and gasped quietly making Cheyenne look over.

"Are you okay mommy?" 

I looked over to her and nodded "I'm fine." 

She then proceeded to hang up the phone and I heard Shawn's theme coming from the TV, I looked over to see him making his entrance, He was acting cool and collected but I knew he was nervous over Cheyenne asking if I was alright. He was scared I would go into labor while he's wrestling and honestly, so was I. I would rather him be home with me. 

I was too nervous to sit down so I continued to stand at the kitchen island and watched Shawn's match from there, every moment the pain just grew but I kept trying to deny what I knew was happening. 

After ten minutes the pain became too much. "Cheyenne." I couldn't wait any longer, I knew I was getting ready to go into labor, I had to get to the hospital before I was too far in. 

"Yes mommy?" She looked over concerned, she glanced back over to Shawn then over to me. "Do I need to call Daddy?" 

"No sweetie Daddy won't be able to answer right now, call 911 please. Quickly."

She nodded and ran to the phone, I walked back into the living room and sat in Shawn's chair. I heard Cheyenne talk to the operator and she handed me the phone. "Yes?"

"Ma'am are you okay?" 

"I-" I paused as the pain grew more. "I'm fine. I'll be going into labor soon, please get here quickly."

"We already have someone on the way you just hang in tight. Do you have your husband or anyone around?" 

"No, it's just me and my daughter right now, my husband is at work, he won't be able to answer the phone for a while." I looked over to the TV to see the match was close to ending, I just hope it ended soon enough for me to call him before the ambulance gets here.

After I hung up the phone we sat and waited for ten minutes before Shawn's match finally ended. "Thank god" I mumbled. I waited until I saw Shawn walk backstage, I then heard the sirens of the ambulance coming close.

"Cheyenne quickly, call Daddy." She ran to the phone as I sat there watching her.

I heard her begin to explain to Shawn as she ran back over to me and handed me the phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you" 

I shook my head and gave a weak smile but held the phone up to my ear "Yes my love?" 

"Are you okay? When did this happen? what hospital are you going to?" 

I laughed "Shawn calm down, I'm fine and the pain began right as soon as you made your entrance, I tried to wait for you love I really did. But you understand."

"Of course I do you shouldn't have waited so long." 

Then the paramedics entered and I handed the phone back to Cheyenne as they helped me into the van, she getting in right behind us. She informed Shawn on the hospital we were going to and hung up, but she continued talking to me the whole way to try and calm me. 

"Am I becoming a sister now?"

I smiled and nodded. "You will be in a few hours, do you think you're getting a sister or a brother?" 

She tilted her head and thought about it for a few seconds. "I want a brother"

"Oh do you now?" 

She nodded and smiled. "I like Eli, or Joseph." I smiled back "I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

Minutes later we were at the hospital and I was wheeled to the delivery room, they gave me medicine to numb the pain and moments later they were ready for me to begin, but Shawn wasn't here yet which upset me a bit but I couldn't wait any longer and began pushing.

**~Shawn's P.O.V~**

I finally got to the hospital as I ran inside and to the main desk, I was still in my wrestling gear I didn't have time to change. "Y/N Hickenbottom." She had a doctor lead me to the room.

We walked near the room to hear Y/N cry in pain, I walked in the room and she instantly looked up at me. "Oh thank god" I heard her say as I ran to her side. 

"Sorry i'm late" I said as she smiled up at me. "You're forgiven this one time." She replied with a hint of sarcasm as I laughed. I sat on a chair and held her hand through the rest of the labor as Cheyenne sat on my lap.

Four hours later Cheyenne was asleep with her head on my shoulder, I was staring at Y/N's hand when the sound of crying broke my gaze. I looked over to see our new child being held by the doctor. I looked over to Y/N and smiled as she smiled back. 

"It's a boy" I heard the nurse say as I looked over to our new son, I gently woke Cheyenne up as she looked up at me. 

"What is it?"

"You're a big sister now"

Her eyes lit up and she turned towards the nurse with a big smile, an hour later I was holding him in my arms and Y/N was drifting off to sleep.

"We still have to name him dear" She smiled and looked over to Cheyenne and then back up to me.

"How about Eli?" She said as Cheyenne smiled up to me and nodded. 

"I picked that out!" She said proudly 

I smiled and laughed "Well it's perfect." 


	39. Unforgiven

**~ Unforgiven 2008 ~**

Shawn and I were at the arena, Cheyenne and Eli were at the hotel with Paul who was out with another injury. Shawn was in a unsanctioned match in Jericho tonight and almost didn't let me join him to the arena. I knew the match tonight was going to be dangerous but that didn't stop me from wanting to join him in case anything went wrong.

"I want you to stay in the locker room." He said as I looked over at him confused 

"What why?" He turned to me and gently grabbed both of my hands in his, he then looked down to me and gave a small smile.

"I can't have you getting hurt."

"Psh, please Hickenbottom I just got back from baby house arrest i'm not leaving you alone for a minute."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped mine around the back of his neck. "You were on baby house arrest because your body needed to heal, you know that."

I sighed and look up. "I know but me staying home for months while you're out here living the exciting life, not being able to be around you until you found time to come back home.. It's terrible Shawn. I really missed you."

"I know, trust me I missed you and them more than anything, I love you all more than anything. But I want you to be safe."

"Please Shawn." I basically begged, Jericho was going to have backup with him in the match tonight and that was obvious signs Shawn was going to get hurt badly.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Y/n... but I can't risk it. Please stay in the locker room, for me."

I sighed once more and looked at him. "Fine.. I love you, just.. don't get yourself killed okay?"

Jericho had put Shawn through a lot this year, ramming his head through a TV which caused permanent damage to his eye, all the backstage fights they've had, Shawn was a cannon ready to explode and I was worried he would kill Jericho tonight if given the chance. 

He smiled, we shared a passionate kiss, longer than normal. "I love you too." He said quietly "I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Almost everyday dear." 

We kissed once more and entered the locker room, I sat on a chair as Shawn began wrapping his hand and arm. I walked over and sat beside him beginning to wrap for him, he laughed a bit and smiled.

"I can do this on my own love."

I smirked and continued "If i'm stuck back here this is the least you could let me do."

After I finished we talked for an hour and called home to talk to Cheyenne and Eli before he left for his match. Once we hung up someone knocked on the door to let Shawn know his match was next, I stood up and looked at him.

"Don't kill anyone." I smiled and he laughed

"I won't, not all the way anyway." I shook my head and chuckled.

He then left and I sat back on the chair and watched the entrances, Shawn made his entrance with a pissed off and serious look on his face. He then charged in the ring and speared Jericho down.

Five minutes into the match Shawn was already looking for a weapon, he settled on a steel chair which Jericho ducked out of the way making the chair hit the ring pole and hurt his arm more. He then rammed Shawn's head into a announcer table.

The match was close to an hour long and every minute sitting in the locker room was torture. As expected Jericho got his henchman Big Cass to attack Shawn as well, using chairs, tables, anything they could find. I was closing to my breaking point, I could have simply turned off the TV at any time but at the same time I couldn't, I would still be able to hear crowd reactions and not knowing directly what would be happening would kill me even more. 

Shawn took off his belt and began whipping Chris with it. After Christ stopped responding the ref rang the bell signaling the end of the match, but Shawn kept attacking. He kept whipping until he wrapped the belt around his fist and began punching him with the buckle. Medical staff ran out to try and pull him off.

After ten minutes of them attempting to pull him off I ran out of the room and down to the ring. I slid in the ring and instantly wrapped my arms around Shawns waist. 

"Shawn please stop, you've done enough."

"I told you to stay in the locker room."

"And I told you not to try and kill anyone."

He then turned towards me, we locked eyes and he visually became less tense. I took his hand in mine and lead him over to the corner of the ring.

"Let's just go back to the hotel and see our babies okay?" He smiled and nodded, he held the ropes open for me to get out then followed behind.

We walked up the ramp holding hands as the crowd cheered, Once we got to the back we grabbed his bag and drove back to the hotel.

We entered the room and Cheyenne ran to Shawn and hugged him tightly, he hugged back as I walked over to the crib and picked up Eli, 

"Thanks for watching them" Shawn told Paul

"Anytime, not like I can do much else with a busted leg." They both laughed and Paul left back to his hotel room.

Shawn then walked over to me while holding Cheyenne and I smiled, we kissed as she looked away

"Gross" She said as Shawn put her down.

We both laughed and kissed once more I then handed Eli to him as he smiled and gently kissed him on the head. He then looked at the time. "Cheyenne bed time." He told her, she nodded and climbed into the second bed, within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Shawn then laid Eli back in the portable crib we brought on every trip and looked at me. "I'm going to take a shower you head on to bed" 

I smiled "Or I can join you."

He smirked and nodded "I think I prefer that option" 


	40. Final Decision

**| 2009, San Antonio, Texas |**

I was currently in the kitchen making dinner while Shawn was in the living room with the kids, I glanced back to see he was deep in thought again. He had been thinking a lot about his career lately and wondered if it was time to retire, he already knew if he retired at any ppv it would be Wrestlemania of course. 

After dinner was finished I walked into the living room and glanced at Shawn, still in his thoughts. "Cheyenne take Eli and head to the dining room, dinner's ready." 

She nodded and smiled, she picked up Eli and left the room. I sat beside Shawn gently placing my hand on his knee, he looked over to me and gave a weak smile.

"Still thinking are we? You haven't spoken much today."

He sighed and placed his hand over mine squeezing gently. "I think it's time to retire." 

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "Only if that's what you really want."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds then spoke once more "It is, but not this year. Next Wrestlemania."

"Well who would you want to face? You're facing the Undertaker this year." 

"I'm thinking the Undertaker again." I was surprised by this, the Undertaker has never faced the same person two years in a row.

"Would you even be allowed to do that?" 

"Well, no harm in asking is there?" He chuckled and I nodded. "I suppose not" I said as I stood up.

"Let's eat dinner first, you can call Vince about it tomorrow."

**~ The Next Day | Shawn's P.O.V ~**

I sat in my office and looked at the phone, after a few minutes I finally picked it up and called Vince.

"Hello?" 

"Vince, It's Shawn. About the chat we had earlier this week, I think it's time. Next Wrestlemania if that works."

Vince was quiet for a moments moments. "Alright Shawn, is there any opponent you have in mind?"

"The Undertaker." 

There was a pause "We'll have to speak with the Undertaker about this, if he agrees then fine. We'll build it up to be a Streak vs. Career match."

I nodded. "Thank you Vince, I'll call him now."

"Alright."

We then hung up and I called Mark (Undertakers real name fun fact for you). The phone rang for a few minutes before he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mark, It's Shawn. I was wondering if next year you'd want to face me at Wrestlemania once more."

"Why?"

"It'll be my retirement match. And there's no one I see more fit to have it with than you."

There was a pause. "I'd be honored."

"Perfect. Thank you, I'll see you on RAW."

"See ya." We then hung up

Y/N walked into the room and seeing her instantly calmed me down, She always was the light of my day. 

"Good morning babe."

"Morning" She said and smiled, God I loved her smile.

"Did you call already?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, we're all set."

She smiled and walked over to me, she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"You'll always be my favorite wrestler" she said and laughed at her own joke, I laughed as well and we shared a kiss.

"What would I have done without you?"

"I'd rather not think about it.. I love you more than anything Shawn."

I smiled "I love you too."

**~ WrestleMania 25 | 2009 | Y/N P.O.V ~**

Shawn and I were in the locker room, he was putting on his entrance attired which was meant to look like an opposite undertaker, it looked funny on him but I had to admit, he could be attractive in anything. I chuckled as he put the leather jacket on as he glanced back at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smirk as I laughed once more

"I thought I married Shawn Michaels not Undertaker 2.0"

He laughed "Trust me Shawn's still here." 

He opened the heavy jacket to show his WrestleMania ring attire that only Shawn would wear, the gear was gold and white with his signature broken heart and cross designs on the pants, The vest showing a beautiful cross design that seemed wings were formed at the back of it. Similar to the pants.

"Ah, there he is, as extra as always" I smiled and we laughed, we shared a kiss and prepared for their entrances.

Shawn's entrance was almost as extra as his attire, He would be descending from high in the air on a podium in the mock of undertakers entrance gear. Basically like he was descending from Heaven, then pyro to show his actual ring attire. While Takers entrance would have him rising from the floor and follow his usual entrance.

Once the entrances were made I stood beside the ring watching Shawn, I knew this was going to be a long match as this was the second to last WrestleMania he would enjoy. 

The match lasted for almost an hour, both men had given a five star performance and the crowd was loving it, they was never once a quiet moment, the arena was filled with cheers or chants and both of them were feeding off the energy. Both had delivered their finisher moves at least three times now.

At the end Taker was laying in the middle of the ring, Shawn looked at the corner of the ring and everyone knew what he was thinking. He climbed up to the top rope and jumped, but within the time he was climbing Taker had stood up, Taker caught Shawn from the air and delivered the final "Tombstone" with that he crossed Shawn's hands across his chest and pinned him, winning the match. 

After a few moments Taker helped Shawn stand up and they shook hands, I got in the ring and walked over to them with a smile. They both hugged and Shawn pulled me in for a group hug, the crowd was loud once more, Taker left the ring and Shawn stayed for a few more moments waving to the audience.

After, he walked over to me and smiled, he held the ropes open for me to get out of the ring and followed behind, we held hands as we walked up the ramp, once we got to the top of the ramp he stepped me and smiled, he pulled me in for a kiss, I kissed back smiling into it, the crowd cheered and we went back to the locker room.

Once we reached the locker room Cheyenne ran into Shawn's arms, Eli walked over to me and I smiled lifting him up. Cheyenne was nine almost ten and Eli was three. 

We went back to the hotel, Cheyenne and Eli played with toys they had brought as Shawn and I sat on the couch, I gently placed my hand on his knee as he looked over to me and smiled.

"We only have a year of this left." He said placing his hand over mine.

"Then we'll have to make it the best year ever." I smiled as he smiled back, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, my head laying on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of my head. 

"I love you so much Y/N."

"I love you so much more." He looked down to me and smiled. 

"Not possible."

I looked over at the time. "Alright kids time for bed." 

"Mom do we have to?" Cheyenne asked

"Of course you do it's almost midnight, you're lucky you got to stay up this late."

She sighed and stood up going into the bathroom to change, I helped Eli change and a few minutes later they were both in bed falling asleep.

Soon after I got in bed as well, Shawn not far behind, I felt a pressure on my side to look down and see he had laid his arm across my side, he then pulled me into his chest and I smiled.

"Goodnight babe." I heard Shawn say in a tired voice.

I smiled and gently rubbed his arm "Goodnight."


	41. Legacy

**~ August 2009 ~**

DX was reuniting tonight, Vince and the boys thought it would be great for DX to have one last run through before Shawn's retirement.

We were all sat in the locker room talking and laughing, Cheyenne and Eli joking around as well.

"Uncle Paul are you and daddy going to wrestle tonight?" Cheyenne asked, both her and Eli have grown to call Paul "Uncle Paul" something they picked up on their own.

"Not tonight, but soon!" he answered then looked at Shawn "Those Legacy losers are going to mess with the wrong people."

Shawn then looked over to me and held my hand, They were planned to be ambushed tonight and that would include me, this would lead to the boys being even more pissed and spark the feud.

Shawn had been worried for hours now no matter how much I assured him I would be fine. He squeezed my hand gently and I smiled over to him.

An hour later we were at Gorilla waiting for the music to play, Once it played we made our way to the ring as Paul grabbed a mic, then waited for the crowd to die down. 

"Shawn does it feel good to be back?"

The crowds cheered loud once more as we waited. "God help me, I love this stuff!" he said smiling.

"So with that said.. there's one more thing that we need to know." He then paused for a few seconds. 

"Are you ready?" The crowd cheered as loud as they could then he continued. "No! I said, Are you ready?!" 

At the end Legacy jumped into the ring and attacked Shawn and I from behind, I got hit in the head harder than I had prepared for, I fell to the mat holding the back of my head, Shawn had a concerned look on his face as I heard Legacy attacking Paul.

Once their attack was finally over Paul stood up as Shawn instantly crawled over to me. "Are you okay?" His voice with deep concern.

I nodded slightly but I guess he didn't buy it. Truth be told it hurt like hell, I saw Shawn look over to legacy at the top of the ramp and Paul knelt down beside Shawn and I, he helped me sit up as I gently grabbed Shawn's arm.

Paul looked between me and Legacy. "Are you seriously hurt?" he asked with concern and shock.

I shrugged slightly and sighed. "You sure those guys didn't have frying pans?" I said as I continued holding the back of my head.

Shawn then helped me stand up as we went backstage, as soon as we got to the locker room medics were quick to check on me.

"They're going to get it at Hell in a cell." I heard Shawn say.

That should be an exciting day..

**~ Hell In A Cell | 2009 ~**

I was sitting in the locker room as Shawn and Paul were debating if I would be joining them for the match, turns out they did use brass knuckles against the back of my head which Shawn wasn't pleased with when he found out. They had been discussing for a little over an hour and it was almost time for their match.

"Why don't I just stay on the outside of the cell? I was going to have to do that anyway so they can't really get to me can they?" I said breaking their conversation as they both looked over to me.

"And what if they DO get to you and we're not able to help you?" Shawn asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Then I'll either have to run or beat the shit out of them with something nearby" I gave an innocent smile as Shawn laughed

"You can be dangerous sometimes" He smirked.

"Learned from the best" I smiled back

"So she's coming with us then?" Paul asked looking to Shawn.

"I suppose. But if they go for you, you run. Promise?" I nodded.

"Promise."

Two hours later it was time for out entrances. Once we were halfway to the ring Legacy attacked Shawn and Paul from behind, I ran to the other side of the cage by the announcers table, I had to since I promised Shawn.

They began fighting outside the cage as Cody brought Shawn over to the announcer table to slam his head into it. Soon after DX slammed Ted through the announcers table.

After a good few minutes of running around this damn cage they took Paul to the top of the ramp and hurt him enough so he would stay there for a while, they then came back for Shawn where I was standing. 

I didn't want to leave Shawn figuring what would happen, they kept getting closer and I looked lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was happening all at once.

"You have to go Y/N." He said breaking me from my thoughts, I looked down to him.

"I can't leave you." I said quietly. 

"You have to, I'll be fine."

"You always say that Shawn."

"I mean it, go, please."

I looked up as they were almost here. I stood up and looked back down to Shawn, I then slowly made my way to the other side of the cage, they sat Shawn up and slammed the cage door on his leg, I stood there still in my lost and frozen state.

Minutes after they dragged Shawn inside the cage and locked it from the inside. "No!" I yelled grabbing the side of the cage, Cody walked over to where I was, being sure to bring Shawn with him. He shoves Shawn's face into the cage in front of me as he grabbed the cage, I instantly placed my hand on his, He looked broken. I didn't even know I was crying until Cody began taunting at it.

I looked up the ramp to Paul who was beginning to move. "I'm going to get Paul. He'll be there soon." I ran up the ramp and knelt beside him. 

"Paul they have Shawn locked in the cage alone!" Paul the looked up to the cage and stood up walking over to as I followed behind. he began to shake the door as if it was going to move.

Ted then walked over to the door and smiled at Paul pointing over to Shawn, they then did the same thing to Paul that they did to me just moments ago. Brought Shawn over to the door and taunted him with it. 

"Come on we have to find bolt cutters." Paul and I ran backstage.

Fifteen minutes later I finally found them and Paul and I ran back down to the ring, They had Shawn in the corner of the ring doing a figure four on the post. "Paul hurry!"

He then cut the chain and ran into the ring, I pulled Shawn out of the ring onto the floor, I knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, soon after he was able to stand back up and they finished the match. I smiled and we all went backstage and into the locker room. 

Shawn walked up behind me placing his hands on my waist. "Are you okay? You were frozen out there."

"I was scared. I don't know what happened I just froze. Everything was happening too fast I just.."

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. "Everything is okay."

"But at the time it wasn't." I continued crying as he held me closer.

"It's okay, it's okay. I love you."

"I love you too." 

"Let's go back to the hotel and rest, okay?" I nodded as we all headed back to the hotel.

Once we got to the hotel room we got Cheyenne and Eli to sleep and Shawn and I soon followed behind.


	42. Wrestlemania 26

**~ Wrestlemania 26 | 2010 ~**

Shawn and I were in the locker room as I was helping him adjust his ring attire for tonight. It was the same attire as last year just different colors and no Undertaker mocking. I ran my fingers over the elegant design on the vest lost in thought. Shawn and I were going to start living like a normal family with our children after tonight. No traveling every week, no wrestling. It will take adjustment. 

Shawn smiled and took my hand in his, I looked up to him and he smiled. "We'll still be making appearances on the show." He said gently rubbing my side. 

"I know, but that's not the same as being here every week, we'll be back in San Antonio, at home." I looked over to Cheyenne and Eli and smiled. "With our beautiful children, like a normal family."

He smiled and turned my head back towards him. "I wouldn't want it with anyone else. I love you more than anything. Waking up next to you everyday in our own home, Raising Cheyenne and Eli at home. Sounds like a dream to me." 

I smiled and gently rubbed his cheek. "If you think you can live without wrestling" I laughed as he joined.

"As long as I have you, and them." He said gesturing towards our children. "I'll be just fine." I smiled as we kissed.

I then sat on the couch and watched the current match, Shawn sitting beside me gently rubbing my leg, I looked over to him and smiled placing my hand over his. I knew after tonight it would take a lot of adjustments to get used to a normal life. 

"You're sure you're ready for this?" I asked 

He nodded. "I'm sure." I need to focus my time on you and the kids while I still can. Cheyenne is already ten and all she's known is traveling, Eli is three and I want him to know what it's like." I nodded understanding.

"You've really matured since we met Hickenbottom" 

He smirked "I could say the same about you, went from a girl who spent all her time watching me to an amazing mother and wife." 

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh please, you were the one who kept getting distracted from training, just couldn't keep your eyes off me." I said as I returned the smirk.

"Well what can I say? You were definitely worth all the extra training." 

I smiled "Always the sweet talker" 

An hour later it was finally time for Shawn's match, I walked over beside him and held his hand. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "I am, let's go." He said as we walked to gorilla. He waited for his music to begin, surprisingly he didn't have a special entrance this year other than some extra pyro. 

Once we made it to the ring Taker made his entrance, his was his usual entrance as well except for a lightshow at the beginning. 

I smiled at Shawn once more before exiting the ring. "Go get em Mr. Wrestlemania." He smiled and looked back over to Taker.

I stood by the announcers table as the bell rang, as they were ready to start the crowd began chanting even louder than last year. Shawn began smiling as he looked out towards the crowd taking in the sight. 

Once the crowd became quiet they began the match, although it didn't stay quiet for long. As expected both men were putting their heart and soul into this, Taker injured his knee early into the battle and Shawn took advantage of that. 

Moments later both men were outside the ring, I came around the corner of the ring to see Taker delivering a tombstone, Taker glared at me peeking up his scary act as I looked down at Shawn. 

He took a few steps towards me as I backed up, he then turned his attention back to Shawn and got him back in the ring attempting a pin fall only for Shawn to kick out. After Shawn regained some energy he went up to the top rope and jumped off landing his elbow on the undertakers knee.

After sometime to compose theirselves Taker locked in Hell's Gate, Shawn flipped over Taker pinning him, forcing him to release the submission hold. As the crowd began "Let's go Michaels" and "Let's go Taker" chants both men attempted to stand up for Shawn to deliver a sweet chin music.

After he stood up he got in the corner of the ring and began "Tuning up the band" for another sweet chin music. Taker blocked it to deliver a body slam and attempt for a pin. It was at that moment I spotted Shawn's wrist tape covered in blood. I don't know how he ended up bleeding but he was.

They both took their time standing up then Taker threw Shawn over the top rope almost landing on me. After Taker exiting the ring he removed the top from the announcers table proceeding to move the monitors and cables off. Taker then attempted "The last ride" on Shawn only for him to counter and sweet chin music Taker onto the table. 

Shawn then climbed up to the top rope, he looked over to me as I had a worried look on my face, I knew what he was about to attempt. "Shawn!" I managed to get out a second before he moon saulted off of the rope and onto Taker breaking the table underneath them. 

The crowd then began to chant "This is awesome". Shawn then got Taker back into the ring, connecting a sweet chin music and attempting a pinfall for Taker to kick out at two and a half. Taker then took control of the match for a few minutes until Shawn was laying on the mat. 

Shawn grabbed onto taker attempting to stand up as he called out "Stay down!" to Shawn. Shawn then ran his thumb across his neck and slapped Taker resulting in Taker giving Shawn a tombstone and pinning him for the end of the match. 

The crowd cheered as Takers music played, I got into the ring sitting next to Shawn. The crowd grew silent, Taker stood up and helped Shawn up as I followed. They then shook hands and Taker left the ring. I stood in the ring with Shawn as he looked around the crowd once more as they chanted "Thank you Shawn."

After a few moments we left the ring and walked to the top of the ramp, he wrapped his arm around my waist and looked over to me. "Let's go home." He said and I smiled and nodded. 

We then went back into the locker room as our children ran over to us and hugged us tightly. As we exited the locker room superstars were lined up in the halls to say their goodbyes to Shawn. I carried Eli as Cheyenne walked beside Shawn, we walked to everyone for a while and said our goodbyes as we went back to our hotel ready for Raw the next night.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you too." He said smiling


	43. Hall Of Fame

You were backstage at the Hall Of Fame event that was taking place tonight, you had a few moments before you had to return to your seats, you looked around for a moments and noticed Paul. You smiled and walked over to him then tapped on his shoulder, he turned to you and smiled.

"Y/N! good to see you, need anything?" You smiled as you both hugged. "I'm wondering if you've seen Shawn anywhere, I can't seem to find him anywhere." You said with a chuckle, you figured he was off talking to friends but you wanted to spend some time with him before you had to sit through a three hour event only for your husband to be the last one inducted. 

"Oh yes of course!" he said nodding, "He's with Kevin at catering." You smiled and nodded. "Thanks Paul!" You said as you were already on your way to catering.

You approached Shawn and Kevin and noticed Kevin smiled as you approached, Shawn looked confused for a minute only to turn around and see you causing him to smile. You gave a sweet smile as you stood beside Shawn. "Kevin I need to steal Mr. Michaels for a few moments." Kev nodded and went to talk to Paul.

You looked over to Shawn and smiled, you had to admit, Shawn looked sexy in his ring gear, but even better when he was in a suit. "You nervous?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, only to be expected though right?" He said smiling, you gently laid your hand on his cheek as he rested his hands on your waist.

"You've earned this, you'll be okay." You said quietly, he smiled as you both locked eyes.

"I love you." he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I love you too" you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and smiled once more. You shared a kiss until a small voice caught your attention.

"Mommy!" you looked down to see Eli holding onto your dress, you smiled and knelt down. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Uncle Paul said it's time for us to sit down" You nodded then picked Eli up.

"Alright then we better listen to what big boss says." Shawn laughed. "Say bye to Daddy for a bit."

Eli looked over to Shawn and reached out to him as Shawn took him in his arms, Eli hugged Shawn and he returned the hug, he pulled away and smiled. "I love you Daddy." Eli said while playing with Shawn's hair. "I love you too champ"

Seconds later Cheyenne appeared beside you. You looked down to her and smiled "Where have you been?"

"Using the bathroom, getting food, the usual things." You both laughed as you looked over to Shawn.

"Go say bye to your father before we take our seats." She nodded and she walked over to Shawn, she hugged him as he was still holding Eli, he then put Eli down as he walked over to you smiling, you picked him up and saw Cheyenne hugging Shawn.

You looked at the time. "Come on Cheyenne we better get going before uncle Paul yells at us." Shawn stood up and smiled, he kissed you once more then you guys went to your seats.

All three of you sat down, Cheyenne looked at you and spoke softly. "Mom, does this mean Dad won't wrestle anymore?"

"Well yes, he's going to be at home a lot more often, but he'll still go to special events and things like that."

"Like referee?" She asked curiously

"Exactly." You said smiling, she then smiled and nodded her head, you gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, you all had front row seats since you were family of a inductee. 

You looked up to the stage as the show began, you watched all the emotional speeches while being sure to make sure both of your children behaved, but they were usually well-mannered anyway. 

The hours seemed to fly by as all three of you awaited Shawn's turn. The first inductees announced were always the last ones to make their speech. Eli rested his head on your arm since he had grown a bit tired.

You smiled as you noticed Paul walking towards the podium that was set up in the middle of the stage, Shawn had asked Paul personally if he could induct him into the hall of fame, Paul said yes as expected but I knew this would get emotional.

Neat the end of his speech he began crying, he looked over to me with a weak smile and I smiled and nodded. "But I've got a new name for him.. Mr. Hall Of Fame." Paul said as everyone cheered, moments later Shawn's music began to play.

Shawn walked out onto the stage and instantly looked over to us, after noticing us he hugged Paul and walked up to the podium, he looked back over to me and smiled, I smiled as he began his speech.

He tried not getting emotional through the whole speech but it didn't work out in his favor as he began crying which the fans took the moment to chant their thank you chants. 

He began speaking again "But the main thing that kept me going through all of this, are those three people right here in the front row." He said gesturing over to us. "I love you all, and thank you for letting daddy go out and finish what he started." I smiled as he finished his speech and jumped down the stage walking over to us.

Cheyenne ran over to him and hugged him tightly as he knelt down and hugged her back, Eli then walked over as he hugged them both, once they let go he stood back up and walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and we kissed.

Once we separated he smiled. "I love you more than anything." He said looking into my eyes.

I smiled "I love you too, more than anything."

Once the hall of fame was over we were all backstage talking to the other superstars and Shawn got his hall of fame ring from Vince. 

Afterwards we all went home and began our life without having to travel somewhere almost everyday, and it's perfect.


End file.
